Digimon New Life
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: Adults said that cartoons are not real, that I should focus on real life, well if that is true, then how did this happen to me? My name is Lucas Kamiya, and this is the story of how my life changed forever. (Told mostly from FPOV) First Digimon only story, go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hey everybody! This is my latest story, Digimon New Life. Now then, this story is going to be different then my others. Why? You may ask, well, in this story, it starts out with the main character, (me) dyeing in an accident, and soon I find myself, well just read and find out. And for those Digimon fans, you should know this prologue. Well, R &R. Later!**

 **Prologue: One death leads to another life**

 **Quote of the chapter: "Who says there's no such thing as monsters?" Kari Kamiya First Digimon movie**

* * *

How did this happen? How did I get myself in the middle of a fight between a giant parrot, and a dinosaur the size of a house standing in front if me? How did I end up inside the first season of Digimon? How is it that I was now living as Tai Kamiya's younger brother while being Kari's older brother? How did any of this happen? Well then, if you want the story, we'll have to take a trip back in time, to, what I believe to be seven or eight years ago. Let me start out by asking you all a question.

Do you believe in resurrection or reincarnation? That if you die, your soul gets recycled and placed into new body? Well then, if not. Then the story you're about to hear will make you want to think twice about your own beliefs. Who am I? I used to be known as Jeremy, but now I am known as Kamiya Lucas, or Luke to my friends. My life had been a simple one, a normal one, I had been out of high school for over a year when it happened. I had been hanging out at a local park for the past couple of days and I had just gotten word that my family had found a new house to move into. So I decided to spend my last couple of days at the park, but if someone were to tell me that my last days at this neighborhood, would have also been the last days of my life, I would have laughed in their face. But never in my life would I have believed that what happened to me on this particular day would have happened.

It was just a normal day, I had just finished doing my morning run, when I decided to head home, but that was when it happened I was crossing the road that led back to my house, when out of nowhere, a car came swirling out from the corner and headed in my direction. They say that just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well, for me, it was true, I remembered going to elementary school, making friends, making enemies. Starting middle school, high school, joining JROTC, meeting a boy that became almost like a brother to me.

Then, all I saw was white. I don't remember much, but what I do remember is that I was falling in and out of conciseness, and I had also realized that I was now in a hospital bed, I heard the constant beat of a heart monitor, and a few disembodied voices. I felt weak, and everything hurt, then I opened my eyes and I was blinded for a moment by the intensity of the light, then after my eyes readjusted and the light no longer hurt, I saw that I was surrounded by my family, my hard working step father, my loving mother, my respectable older brother, my annoying, but lovable younger brother, my grandfather, my mom's mother-in-law.

My whole family was there and they were all there for support, and they looked like they were crying. I tried to call out to them, but my voice didn't make a sound, then my mother spoke up, she said, "Jeremy, the doctors said that the fact that you're alive right now is a miracle, but unfortunately, the devices that you are strapped to are not meant to keep you alive for much longer. We wanted to say goodbye to you before it was too late."

I was at the point that, if I could, I would have ended up crying myself, but no tears came. And soon, everyone started saying their final goodbyes, my whole family said that they would miss me. I gave them one last smile, then I felt my eyes growing heavy, then they closed, and I felt, cold. All I saw was darkness. Just deep, deep darkness, and I was just floating inside of it. _'Is this what happens when you die?'_ I thought to myself. Then I saw it. They say that when you die, you see a bright light that will guide you to the afterlife, that is what I saw. A light so bright, that it could have been easily mistaken for the sun. I started floating towards it, but just as I approached the light, it exploded and I was sent flying in another direction. One minute I'm dying and heading towards the light, the next thing I knew, my ears were hearing the sound of crying, and I realized, that the one who was crying, was me.

Then I heard a voice say, "Congratulations, Mrs. Kamiya, it's a boy!"

Then I thought, _'Wait! Mrs. Kamiya? Isn't that…? No. No, it just has to be a coincidence. But, wait! What happened to me? The last thing I remember was seeing my family for the last time. How did I get here? And more importantly, where is here?'_

Then I heard a women's voice say, "What a beautiful baby boy."

It was then that I felt like I was moving and I realized that was being held. What was going on here? Why am I crying? Why can't I speak? Who is this women speaking? What happened to me? After a while the women asks, "May I see my son, doctor?"

That was got my attention. _'Son?'_ I thought. _'Didn't I die? Who is this women? And who is this… Wait! That women called me her son! Does that mean that…'_

Then I heard the man's voice say, "Of course, Yuuko."

That was when my logical brain stopped working. And I thought, _'Yuuko? Wasn't Yuuko the name of Tai and Kari's mother in the Digimon series. Does this mean that… no it's impossible. It has to be a coincidence.'_

Then the women, who's name I now know as Yuuko said, "Hello, my little baby boy."

I looked at the women and instantly recognized her brown hair and eyes. It was then that I had realized that I was no longer in the real world, or my old world now, and I now realized something else, I am no longer in America, but now I am living in Highton View Terrance, of Japan.

Then Yuuko said, "Hello, Lukas, you know who I am? I'm your mother."

It was then that I had realized what had happened to me. I had died in America, and somehow, I ended up inside one of my favorite cartoons, Digimon, Digital Monsters. I won't bore you with the details, but I met my new father, Susumu Kamiya, who was a hard working man. I loved my family, and I enjoyed growing up with Tai. But over the course of the years, I realized one important fact of Yuuko, it turns out, she's not the best cook. And I have also learned that growing up with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya as my brother, was pretty interesting, and when Kari was born, things got interesting, but, soon came the day where our lives would have changed forever.

It happened when Tai was seven, I was six and Kari, who is two years younger then me, was four. Now then, everyone of you knows what happened, but from here on out, I'm done talking to you. That means the story's over. The end… psych! I'm just messing with ya! Here's what happened that night that changed the lives of nine young kids, forever.

It was late at night and the area of Highton View Terrance was quite. Me, Tai and Kari were all in bed, then Kari got out of bed and woke me up, you see, the three of us shared a bed room. Anyways, when Kari was getting up, she may have been silent, but I was never much of a sleeper. And I got up and rubbed my short and straight brown hair and asked, "Kari, what are you doing up?"

Kari looked at me and said, "I'm thirsty, I was going to get a drink, Luke."

I nodded then said, "Here, let me help you."

Kari nodded then I slowly got up and went to the kitchen to get my little sister a drink when I looked into our dads computer room and saw that it was doing something, then I asked Kari, "Kari, please tell me that I'm not going crazy. Please tell me that you see dad's computer doing something weird as well. Kari? Kari?"

I looked around and saw that Kari was already in the computer room and sighed, then I followed her in to the room and said, "This is strange, I mean, what is going on with dad's computer, Kari?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know."

It was then that I heard Tai slip from the ladder of his and Kari's bunk bed. Then Tai made his fourth trip to the bathroom and as he was heading back to bed, he saw us and said sleepily, "Kari, Luke, what are you guys doing? You guys know you're not supposed to be playing with the computer."

Then Kari said, "But it's doing something weird."

"She's right, Tai. I'm not sure what is going on." I said with a nod, even though that I already knew what was going on here, this was the night that the DigiEgg would come, and tommorow, we'll make friends with Koromon.

Then Tai walked up to us and we saw that the computer looked like it was processing some strange data. Then we saw the data take the form of an egg. Soon the egg started to come out of the screen, then it landed right in Kari's hands. We couldn't really tell what the egg looked like, but I knew what it was, then I said, "Come on you guys, time for bed."

Everyone nodded then we went back to bed, Tai was the first one to fall asleep, then Kari, but I couldn't sleep, I looked back to the egg and thought, _'It's starting now. Then after tomorrow, I'll only have to wait four more years and our journey of months of a single day will begin.'_ Then I too, fell asleep. I woke up hearing mom's voice say, "Tai, Luke, wake up! Tai! Luke! I'm going to the health food store."

Then I started opening my eyes and I heard Tai say, "What a weird dream - a computer egg. I gotta stop watching scary movies before I go to bed. "

Then I thought, _'Heh, I gotta say, this will be an interesting day, that's for sure.'_ Then I yawned and asked, "You had a strange dream as well, Tai?"

Tai was surprised by sudden outburst that he almost fell of the ladder and said, "Luke, don't do that! And you too?"

I nodded then we heard mom say, "Take care of your sister you guys!"

Then Tai said, "But mom! We were gonna play soccer with our friends!"

Then I sighed and said, "Oh, grow up, Tai! There's always tomorrow."

Tai nodded then he looked down towards Kari and saw the egg and said, "The egg's real!"

I looked down and saw that Kari was holding the egg, now that it was sunny, I saw that it was white and had a pink pattern on it. Then I said, "Come on Tai, you go and get breakfast, I'll wake Kari up."

Tai nodded then he walked out of the door and I heard him open the fridge and then I heard him taking something out and started the stove, I looked down to Kari and gently rubbed her head and said, "Come on, princess, time to wake up."

Kari rolled over and said, "But Lukas, I'm tired."

I sighed then said, "Come on, Tai's making breakfast."

Kari's eyes slowly opened then she looked up and I said, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Kari looked around and saw that Tai was out of the room and then she said, "Should I continue the whistle treatment?"

I sighed at her question, you see, a while back, Kari and Tai got into an argument, what it was, I don't know, but what I do know is that every now and again, Kari would simply use her whistle to talk to Tai. At first I thought that Tai would just ignore her until she spoke, but it turns out, Kari was just as stubborn has him, if not more. She didn't quut, and this went from days to weeks, and it even went on for months, and soon, both me and Tai were able to have a whole conversation with Kari, and understand her, when she uses her whistle, then I said, "It's up to you, Kari."

Kari nodded then I went to the bathroom and put on my clothes, I had on a light red longsleeve shirt with white stripes goung down the arms, light grey pants, and around my neck were a pair of blue goggles. Now I know that Tai already has a pair of goggles, but I thought that I would look decent with them on, and I did. Anyways, after we got dressed, Kari was now wearing a red longsleeve shirt and brown pants, and pink socks, with her whistle around her neck, we exited the room and saw that Tai was making eggs, Sunnyside up. Then Tai said, "I bet ya this is gonna taste a lot better then your egg, Kari."

Then Kari blew her whistle, which was translated to, "Whatever."

Then Tai jumped down and said, "Hey, I know what we could do. Let's use it as a soccer ball."

Then Kari blew her whistle loudly and I said the same thing she just whistled, "No way!"

Then I said, "Tai, you may be a good older brother, but you know that you can't use an egg as a ball!"

Tai then said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, it probably wouldn't bounce that high. "

Then me and Kari looked at each other and said/whistled, "Oh, Tai."

Then Kari reached for her cup of orange juice, but she dropped the egg, we looked under the table and we saw the house cat Miko, then we looked for the egg, then Tai said, "If anybody asks where that weird-looking egg came from, let's tell them our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump! Boy, the rest of the kids are gonna be jelous of us this Easter."

I just rolled my eyes then I saw Kari turn back to the corner and noticed that the egg went there as well. Then Kari got out of her high chair then ran to the egg, but she kicked it into our room, I followed behind her with a worried look on my face, but on the inside, I was excited to finally see this happen. But then I realized that my siblings were gonna be put in danger. I shook my head and thought, _'There will be a time to worry about that later, right now, we've got a Digimon egg hatching to whitness.'_

Then we ran towards the room and I followed, then I heard Tai say, "Kari, Lukas, where'd you guys go?"

Then when me and Kari enetered our room we stopped and Tai caught up with us and said, "Kari, Lukas, I- Huh?"

Then the egg shot streight up, and together we said, "Uh-oh."

Then the egg started to shake and Tai said, "It's– It's alive."

Then the egg hatched and we all saw a black furball with yellow eyes, this caused all three of us to gasp, then Tai said, "It's cute. Come here, little baby."

Then I said, "Tai, I don't think that's a good idea."

Then the Digimon dashed out of his egg and slammed right into Tai's face. Me and Kari couldn't help but to laugh. Then the baby Digimon jumped off of Tai's face and dashed around the room then charged underneath Tai and Kari's bunkbed. Then Tai said, "Kari, Lukas, stay away! I'll protect you!"

I rolled my eyes then both me and Kari looked under the bed and Kari laughed and I couldn't hold a chucked either. Then the small Botamon growled and then Tai came up with a great plan of action. He took his goggles off and threw them at the In-Training. It worked just as well as his other plans. It caused the Digimon to blow bubbles at Tai, I laughed then the In-Training started blowing more bubbles, in an tune that I recognized, and hummed myself, and Kari soon followed my lead. Soon the Digimon started blowing more bubbles and it made me and Kari laugh.

Then Tai said, "It's taken a bubble bath."

Then Kari and I grabbed some of Tai's candy and started feeding the little guy. Then Tai said, "Stop feeding it so many candy bars, guys. You'll make it sick. Hey! Those are mine!" Then Kari fed the baby the last piece and Tai said, "Thanks a lot. Well now that it's here, hiw do we get rid of it!"

Me and Kari said/whistled, "We're not getting rid of it!"

Then Tai asked, "We can't keep it. Where's it gonna sleep?"

Then Kari whistled then Tai said, "Oh, no. Bot in my bed."

Then I said, "He can sleep oin my bed. Dose that seem fine?"

Both of them nodded and Tai grumbled a little bit and I laughed then thought, _'So, let's see if I remember correctly, after the battle tonight, it won't be four years until we see another Digimon again, and this time, I want to make sure that Kari is with us this time. That way, Gatomon wouldn't be with Myotismon. But then… No! There will be no way I'm letting Kari see those kinds of things. But, (sigh.) But what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to let Kari get sick, so that the timeline stays the same, or should I prevent that from happening and allow Kari and Gatomon to be united at the start? I guess, (sigh) I guess I'll let the same things happen. I'll go with mom the day she goes shopping, maybe I'll be lucky and Tai won't bring Kari outside that day.'_ I shook my head and realized that Tai was gone, I opened the door and I heard him pick up the phone.

 _'Oh wow! I almost forgot about this phone call! Hehe. I had always thought that Tai and Sora would end up together. But, oh, well.'_ I decided to be the nosy little brother that I was and listened to the conversaition.

Tai picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Tai speaking."

Then I heard a girls voice say, "This is Sora. Mimi told me that you were the one who threw up in my hat."

I laughed then I noticed that Botamon was shaking and then in a flash of light, he was now a pink head with long ears, and it also had these pointy teeth then Tai said, "That's weird. All the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts." Then Tai noticed Koromon and said, "Ahh, Kari, Lukas, look out!"

Kari looked up and saw that the Digimon had changed, then Tai said, "It changed. It got bigger. What did you two do? Oh, no. Where are we gonna hide him? What's Mom gonna say if she finds out? It can't get any worse."

I wanted to tell Tai never to say that, but unfortunately, I was too late and Koromon farted and me and Tai said, "It just got worse."

Then Koromon started juming on his ears and we started counting, after about half an hour, Kari went to get something and when she came back, she was holding Miko's food bowl and we were still counting, "4008, 4009, 4010, 4011, 4012."

Then Tai stopped and said, "Better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food."

Then Kari put the bowl down and Koromon dived at the food. Then Tai said, "Boy, he looks pretty hungry." Then Koromon had that sparkle in his eyes. It was then that I remembered something, but it was too late. And Koromon started kissing Kari.

Then I got up and pulled him off and said, "Hey, stop kissing our sister!"

It was then that he started kissing me, not really how I thought my first kiss would be. Then Tai got him off my face and then Koromon started kissing Tai.

Then after about a few minutes, Tai got Koromon off his breath and he said while breathing heavily, "His…breath…stinks." Then we saw him continue to chow down and then Tai said, "I've had enough. He's outta here."

I didn't say anything and just watched Koromon go back to eating the cat food, then I saw the door open and it was then that Miko entered the room and growled at Koromon. Then we all said, "Uh-oh."

Then Miko pounced on Koromon and I started laughing, but then I said, "Guys, we've got to split them up. Tai, you get Miko, I'll grab the bouncing head!"

Tai nodded and we dashed towards the fighting duo and I grabbed Koromon and Tai grabbed Miko, who continued to fight him then he scratched Tai and then charged at me and Koromon, then he swipped at the two of us leaving claw marks on our faces, then Miko, somehow, dragged the food bowl out of the room, the me, Tai and Koromon sat near the bed and Tai said, "We don't make much of a tag team, do we?"

Koromon wimpered and I said, "Yeah, bullies are no problem for us. But put us against a cat? And we are defeated. I feel like my pride has been hurt." Then I got up and said, "I'm going to get the Band-Aids, I'll be right back."

Then I went into the bathroom and went to one of the drawers and pulled out a box of Band-Aids, then I looked into the mirror and thought, _'Wow, if this is what happens to me just by protecting a rookie, I really don't want to see what happens to use when we end up in the Digiworld.'_

After a few hours, mom got home and she started making food, and she said, "Kids, I made your favoirte- liver sticks."

It was then that my stomach lurched and turned to my siblings and asked, "Do any of you have the emergincy lunches I made last night?"

Both of them nodded and I said, "Good, but we still have to eat those." This made Tai and Kari groan and I said, "I know, Mom's not very good when it comes to gourmet meals, but, let's just eat these to make her happy. Then we can eat these."

Everyone nodded then Tai yelled, "Great. In a minute."

Then Kari asked Koromon, "So, do you have a name?"

Then Koromon said, "Koromon."

Tai sniffed and said, "We're in luck. She burned them."

Then I said, "I still don't understand how those things taste better, when they're burned."

Then Tai said, "It makes them eaiser to digest."

Then Kari yelled, "Tai, Lukas, his name is Koromon!"

Then Tai asked, "Whose name?"

"Koromon, what are you, anyway?" Kari asked.

Then Koromon said, "I'm a Digimon, short for digital monster. I'm from the digital world."

Then Tai asked, "How come you talk to him and Luke, and only whistle at me?"

Then I laughed and said, "Grow up Tai, Koromon wouldn't understand Kari's whistle speach like we do."

Then Kari said, "My name is Kari. Kar-i. And these are my brothers, Tai, Tai. And Luke. Lu-ke."

Then Kjoromon said, "Hi, Kari Kari, Tai Tai, Luke Luke."

Then Kari said, "Never mind."

Then Tai said, "He can…talk." Then Tai fell down to his knees.

Then Koromon said, "You three are the best friends I ever had."

Kari then said, "We're the only friends you had."

Then Koromon started kissing Kari and I knew what was going to happen and tried to move, but Koromon came up to me and Tai then said, "Thanks for saving me from that scratching fur ball."Then he decided to kiss me next, followed by Tai.

I tried to get the tast of cat food of my mouth, while Tai said, "Just warn us before you… kiss us again." Then Koromon farted again and Tai picked him up and he said, "Let's have a warning for this too."

After we ate our mothers supper, and we got back to our room where we pulled out our secret supper time meals, grilled cheese sandwiches. After we ate them, we went off to bed, but it wasn't long before I was being shaken by Kari and I instantly knew what was happening.

I got up and saw Koromon shaking and I said, "Wake Tai up, now!"

Kari nodded then she proceeded to blow her whistle into Tai's ears, but he just hid under his blankets, then I said, "Kair, may I?"

Kari nodded and I grabbed her whistle and rubbed the mouth piece on my shirt and then, I blew the whistle, hard. So hard that Tai jumped out of his bead and he said, I'm up! What?"

Then I said, "It's Koromon."

Tai jumped of his bed, and landed on his face then he checked up on the little Digimon and he said, "Oh, Koromon. What's the matter with him guys? Is he sick? One of you fed him your liver sticks, didn't you? Oh."

Then Koromon started to get big, and I mean really big. I already know that this Koromon, and the one that becomes Tai's partner, are two different Digimon. When this guy Digivolved, he expanded more then Uncle Fred at Thanksgiving.

Then Tai said, "Nice dinosaur. Friendly dinosaur."

Then I got an idea, seeing how Kari was able to do it, I decided that we'll go together. Then I got up on the newly Digivolved Agumon, and Kari blew her whistle and opened the window and soon followed me and then Tai said, "Ahh, Kari, Lukas, get down from there. What are you two doing?"

Then me, Agumon, and Kari broke the window and Tai said, "I'm gonna get grounded for this."

Then we heard mom say, "What's going on in there? Did you kids break another lamp?"

Then I thought, _'A lamp? Really? Yeash, back before I died, my mom used to come barging in when ever she felt the house shake. And again, A LAMP!? You really expect that breaking a lamp would make that kind of noise? Oh, man. I can't wait to see the faces of our friends when I tell them that I actually rode on a dinosaur through the streets of Highton View Terrance.'_

Then Kari asked, "Piggyback?"

Then Tai said, "Kari, Luke no!"

Then I said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe, Tai!"

Then Agumon jumped out the window and plummeted to the ground. Now, I know that this was dangerous, and I'm supposed to be the mature older brother but, I'm also six years old. Of course I'm gonna have some fun riding on a dinosaur. Then when we landed, I noticed that it was mom's car and I thought, 'If she's made about the lamp, wait till she sees her car!'

Then I heard Kari say, "Now let's play horsey."

I nodded and said, "Yeah! All aboard the dinosaur express! Choo choo!"

Then we arrived at a stop light and Kari said, "Look both ways before you cross the street. See any cars?"

Agumon growled a no, then I asked, "Do you even know what a car is?"

Again we got the answer no, then Kari said, "Just be careful, then."

I sighed as we traveled streets of Highton View Terrance, then we got to a soda vending machine, and Kari said, "Soda. I'm thirsty. Are you two?"

I nodded and Agumon grunted an, "Mmm." Then Agumon jabbed his claw into the machine and made the machine release all of the soda.

I sighed then said, "Mom usually uses money."

Then Kari said, "But, I guess that works to."

Then I thought, _'It's almost time, after tonight, what was supposed to be eight kids being chosen, turns to nine.'_

I didn't get off of Agumon because of me thinking and then Agumon started walking and I realized that Kari was not with us and I said, "Whoa, down boy. Heel! Kari's still back there!"

Agumon stopped long enough for Kari to get back on and she said, "Come on, let's keep going."

While we were off adventuring, Tai was following our footprints through the diet soda. Hehe, that is so funny. Then I heard Kari say, "You know, we really shouldn't be playing in the street."

Then a car came right at us and Agumon jumped and I heard someone say, "Did you see that!?"

Then another voice said, "No, I was sleeping."

Then the first voice said, "But you're driving!"

I laughed to myself, remembering my favorite line from this part.

Then, me, my sister, and our oversized dinosaur landed and Kari asked, "Can we do that ride again?"

Then my brotherly instincts took over and I said, "WHAT!? No! Though that was fun, this has gone on long enou- huh? Hey!"

Agumon started moving and his mouth lit up like a Christmas tree and he said, "Pepper Fire!" Then he blew up a phone booth, scaring Kari.

Then I said, "That is it!"

Then my sister said, "Lukas!"

"We had fun, yes. But now we must turn back home, things are getting way too dangerous!" I said with a voice that was filled with demand. But instead, Agumon looked at a bus.

Then Kari asked, "Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up. I know that mom says they're always late, but they can't help it." Then Agumon charged up another Pepper Fire and Kari said, "Don't 'be a bad boy!"

Then both me and Kari screamed and Agumon looked up and saw Helicopters above us and Kari said, "I wanna go home now, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, home sounds lovely right now." Then I yelled, "Agumon! Agumon, you've gotta stop this, now!"

But my plea, and my voice, fell on deaf ears and Agumon fired three more Pepper Fires at the helicopters above us. Then we were soon chasing them, as we passed by, I noticed that all the electronics were going nuts, then I said, "Kari, remember last night, when the electronics in the house were going nuts, and then the egg came out of the computer?"

Kari said, "Uh-hu. Why?"

Then I said, "Becuase it's happening again. And… wait! What's that!?"

Me and Kari looked up and saw that another egg was forming, but this one was huge. Then I said, "Hate to see the chicken that laid that egg!"

And I already knew that this had caught the attentions of Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Mat and TK. Which means that, this was it. Then I turned to Kari and thought, _'I don't want Kari getting involved in this, but it was already to late.' It_ was then that I decided. _'If Kari has been chosen, then I'm not gonna fight the destiny, she's coming with us to summer camp. I'm not letting Gatomon become a slave to Myotismon. But if I do that, then, I could kill Wizardmon, oh man! What am I gonna do! Okay, I won't change the past, sorry Kari, forgive me. But something's need to happen, I promise you this, I'll make sure that Gatomon meets you, and I swear by my honor, Wizardmon will survive!'_

Then I saw the egg hatch and saw the giant Parrotmon, then I thought, _'Why are the Digimon so huge?'_

Then Kari said, "That's a big bird."

I nodded then said, "Okay, Agumon, let's get out of here, now!" But again, my voice fell onto deaf ears.

Then Agumon gathered fire in his mouth knocked me and Kari off and then he said, "Pepper Fire!"

Then I said, "Kari!" Kari slowly got up and I asked, "Kari, are you alright?"

Kari nodded and then we heard Tai's voice say, "Whoa! Polly wanna cracker? A really big cracker?"

Then I yelled, "Tai!"

Tai turned around and saw us then he said, "Lukas! Kari! Thank goodness you both are safe!"

I nodded and said, "'Safe' is not word I would use right about now!"

Then Kari said, "Koromon, please don't fight!"

Tai then said, "Kari, Lukas, come on. We gotta go!"

How did I end up in this situation? Oh, yeah, that's right. Then I realized something, me, Tai and Kari were all scared, I mean, were just a group of kids, we're not heroes, we're not DigiDestined. Not yet! But that does not mean that I will go down without a fight! Then I looked up to the giant Agumon and climbed back up on his head and Tai said, "Lukas! What are you doing!? Get down from there!"

I shook my head then asked, "You ready, Agumon?" The giant dinosaur nodded and I said, "I'll tell you where to shoot, you just focus on hitting the birdie, okay?" I received a nod and then I looked down to my siblings and then I grabbed my blue goggles and placed them over my eyes and said, "You guys ready? We are now in the middle of a battle, and there is only one thing I want of it, victory! Now then, come on up, we've got a goose to cook."

Tai was a little hesitant at first, but as soon as Kari got on Agumon, Tai followed on up. Then I said, "Welcome to the dinosaur tank express, this ride is meant to shoot down giant birds, please keep your hands and feet on the ride at all times, and be sure to hang on tight!"

Then the Parrotmon charged at us and I said, "Agumon, duck, now!" Agumon ducked just in time to avoid being clipped by a large feathery wing. Then I said, "Now, on your left, fire, now!" Agumon aimed and fired at the giant parrot, but he missed, then I said, "No!"

"This isn't looking good, Luke." Tai said.

Then I said, "Tai, don't be a coward! Have some strength, have some courage! You need to be brave at a time like this!"

Then Parrotmon laughed and said, "My turn. Sonic Destroyer!" The attack hit home and we were all knocked backwards and off of Agumon's back.

Then I asked, "Ugh, are you two alright?"

Then Tai said, "I'll be fine. Kari?"

Kari slowly got up and said, "I'm good. Whose that?"

We all looked at Agumon, and saw that he had changed, and also saw that he had gone from letting us ride on him, to protecting us. Agumon was bigger and now had a red body with blue stripes all over his body, he now had a bony helmet on his head.

Then Tai asked, "Koromon?"

Then Greymon said, "I'm Greymon now."

Then I smiled and said my second favorite line, "You can be whoever you want. Big guy."

Then Greymon roared and yelled, "Nova Flame!" Then a large ball of fire was launched towards Parrotmon, it hit him square in the jaw, then Greymon charged at Parrotmon. The two giant Digimon grabbed each others claws and tried to push each other back.

Kari was crying, "Grey-Koromon!"

Then Tai said, "Don't… quit."

Then I said, "Come on, big guy, roast this parrot!"

Then Parrotmon grabbed Geymon's neck and threw him back towards us and I was instantly at my siblings side and brought them close to me and said, "Hold on guys, I'll protect you!"

Then Parrotmon yelled, "Sonic Destroyer!"

Then Kari said, "Oh, no! Tai, Lukas, he's hurt!"

Then Tai grabbed Kari and said, "There's nothing you can do!"

Kari then yelled while fighting Tai, "Greymon, get up!"

Then I said, "Greymon!"

Tai then looked towards the moving Parrotmon and back to Greymon and said, "Greymon, wake up! He's coming!"

Then I said, "Come on, Greymon! Now's not the time to be taking a dirt nap, wake up!"

Then we heard Kari weakly blow into her whistle and Tai said, "It worked on me." Then Tai grabbed the whistle and took a deep breath, then blew into the whistle so hard, that the sound was so loud that half of the city heard it.

Then Greymon woke up and charged at Parrotmon then yelled, "Nova Flame!" Then in a great big ball of fire, Parrotmon was gone, and the three of us were knocked out.

When we came to, the bridge was destroyed and Greymon and Parrotmon were nowhere to be seen then Kari yelled, "Greymon! Don't you want to play horsey anymore!?"

Then I said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see him again, someday."

Tai and Kari nodded and we then headed back home, after that, our family moved out of Highton View Terrance, and moved towards Odaiba, and we completely forgotten about that day, until four years had passed, and me, Tai and six other kids went to summer camp, that is.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Here it is! This is my new story. Sad in the beginning, I know, but other then that, I hope you enjoyed it. Now then, I have decided that my partner will be Dorumon, and I will have a black and white D-Ark. Now then, I was thinking that I would get the crest of protection, what do you guys think? As always, hope you eaead the words of chaos.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. Going Digital

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official chapter of Digimon: New Life. Now then, I have something I need to admit, writing this, I had to use a script I found online, now if that sounds like cheating, I am only doing that because, I suck at spelling, yep, that's right, I suck at spelling, but at least I'm man enough to admit it. And just to let you know, with you guys, I'm still watching the show, I'm only using the script soi I don't misspell anything, because with how I'm watching the series, there is no subtitles. Anyways, in this chapter you already know what's going on, and I have decided to give my character a D-Ark. Why? Well, if you have a problem, consider this, IT'S MY STORY, AND I WILL WRITE IT HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE WRITING IT! THERE! Ehm, anywho, that means that I will be using the Modify Cards, but NOT THE DIGIVOLUTION MODIFY CARDS! Those are Tamers quadrant exclusive cards.**

 **Now then, I need some help with the quotes, not the dialogue, the quotes for each chapter, that means, "quote" person who said it, and episode they said it in, could be from any of the series, Adventure 01 and 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and MAYBE even Fusion, I don't want to sound like a jerk but, I really** ** _HATE_** **Fusion! Why? Well, because it ruined the basic fundamental foundation that Digimon was about, one Digimon using the power of their partner/Tamer to Figivolve to the next level, and DNA Digivolving, exclusive to Adventuer, should only be used to make a new leveled Digimon, not making one that one could already become, example: Greymon and MailBirdramon making MetalGraymon. That is not how Digimon is suposed to be. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll see you all down at the bottom.**

 **For those who did not know, Disclaimer actually translates to, "I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, OR THEIR CHARACTER'S, AND NEVER WILL, they are owned by some Japanese guy, i do own myself, obviously, and anyother things I haven't mentioned as of yet.**

* * *

Quote of the chapter: ***A/N: I can't find where this quote was from, but it's on the quote site, but doesn't say the name, but here's the quote.*** Blackwargreymon: I'm going to a place where all things get lost.

Davis: You should try my sock drawer.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Going Digital**

* * *

It's been four years since the Digimon attack on Highton View Terrance, and me and my family moved out of Terrance and moved to Odaiba, now at first me, Kari and Tai told mom and dad about what had happened, but they told us the usual parent line, "There's no such thing as monsters" and we tried to argue with them, but they said that what happened that night was the result of a terrorist bombing, and over the years, we started to believe it, even I forgot about it, and everything else and soon, it became nothing more then a bad dream. Now, after moving to Odaiba, things had gotten relatively quite, and soon enough, four years had gone by. And Tai was now wearing his goggles over a blue headband on his head, making him what I will start calling the 'Goggle-Head' of our group. He is also wearing a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He is also wearing brown cargo shorts. A black wristband on his left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them.

And right now we are on a bus heading for summer camp, and about a week ago I remembered my old life, from the nightmares depicting of SkullGreymon, Myotismon, and other evil Digimon from the series threatening to destroy the worlds, and soon I realized that I had a duty, help keep the Digidestined together, and make sure that the gang becomes closer then before. But as of right now, I am feeling both happy, and upset right now. You see, a few days ago, Kari came down with a cold and it prevented her from joining us on the camping trip, truth be told, after months of thinking it over, I finally decided to want Kari to join us, and become partners with Salamon, but unfortunately for us, she came down with a cold, and had to stay behind.

"Tai," I said. "How are you feeling?" I asked this question solely because I was curious about how he felt about Kari.

Tai looked at me and said, "I'm feeling a little disappointed, I thought that Kari would be feeling better today."

I nodded and looked down and said, "Yeah, me too, Tai, me too. I really wanted the three of us to be here during our vacation."

Then we heard a sleepy voice say, "Hey, can you keep it down over there? I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

I looked over the bus seat and saw a kid no older then Tai, with spiky blond hair, wearing a light blue shirt with raglan sleeves and a white collar, and khaki shorts and I recognized him as Yamato "Matt" Ishida. The soon to be DigiDestined of friendship, he's also in Tai's class, then I said, "Sorry, Matt. We were just felling sad about Kair not coming with us."

Then I saw a small kid with a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves. Khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone; I never did figure out what the deal with the gem was, poke his head up and said in a voice of pure happiness, "Hi there, I'm Takeru Takaishi, Matt's younger brother, but call me TK, okay?"

I nodded at the soon to be the Digidestined of hope and said, "Nice to meet you, TK. I'm Lukas Kamiya, but everybody just calls me Luke. And this here is my older brother, Tai."

Then I saw girl with orange shoulder-length hair, blue helmet like headgear with a cyan brim and straps, a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. I also noticed that she was wearing red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, with a gold button, dark grey sneakers with red highlights, and red lightning bolts on the soles, sit up and asked, "Tai? Luke? Is that you?"

I asked, "Do I know…" It was then that I noticed the girl and recognized her as Sora Takenouchi, and then I said, "Wait a minute! Sora! Is that you?"

The soon to be DigiDestined of love nodded and said, "Good to see you guys again."

Then I heard a voice say, "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to find an internet hotspot around here!"

Sora then looked to the seat across from her and asked, "Um, excuse me but, who are you?"

The kid, who I noticed was wearing an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and grey shoes with a yellow lightning motif said, "My name is Koushiro Izumi. But please, call me Izzy."

I smiled inside, Izzy was always one of my favorite members of the original DigiDestined. And as of now, we're practically the same age. Knowledge truly is powerful when he's up to the plate.

Then we all heard a nervous boys voice say, "I really didn't want to come here. I told my mom that me being here was a big mistake!"

I knew who that was even before anybody spoke. Good ol' reliable Joe Kido. The DigiDestined of Reliability. A real nervous wreak though. And if I remember correctly, Joe has long spiky blue hair is wearing large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, a yellow wristband on his right. A white shortsleeved button up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots. Then I realized something, Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, Sora, Joe. Six of the seven original members of the DigiDestined of season one are on this bus. And I finally got a good look at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of grey shorts, a light blue short sleeved shirt, and light grey shoes. A few months ago I decided to trade in my goggles, for a pair of silver sunglasses. Now then, I'm not sure that I'll even end up in the Digiworld, but I do know this, if I do end up there, I'll be ready. And I'll be able to help out the team. I won't be the Goggle-Headed leader of the group, but I will try to be the voice of reason, and help protect my friends.

Then we heard one last cheerful voice say, "Oh, I can't wait for camp! I get to soak up the sun and get a beautiful tan! It's gonna be amazing!"

Then I recognized the voice belonging to Mimi Tachikawa, the soon to be DigiDestined of Sincerity. And the final member of our little group. I knew that Mimi was wearing a western styled red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She is also wearing a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstrings. Then I thought, _'So, courage, friendship, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, love and hope. All seven of them are on the same bus. But I wonder, if I do end up in the Digiworld, who will be my partner? Tai will have Agumon, Matt will have Gabumon, TK will have Patamon, Izzy will have Tentomon, Joe will have Gomamon, Sora will have Biyomon, and Mimi will have Palmon. Then Kari, my little sister, who will eventually become the DigiDestined of Light will eventually get Gatomon. I wonder who my partner will be?'_

The bus ride to the camp sight was a pretty long one. And once we got to the campsite, I decided to enjoy the fresh air and Tai walked up to me and said, "Lukas, I'm sorry about Kari."

I looked at Tai and said, "I know, Tai, it's not your fault, she just came down with a cold. While I really wanted her to be with us, Tai. The three of us together enjoying the camp."

Tai then asked, "Yeah, me too."

Then I smiled and placed my hand on Tai's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Tai, we'll see her after summer is over. Just you wait, we'll be back home in a flash!" I said the last part with a smile, causing Tai to smile as well.

Before Tai could say anything else. I decided to hide in a tree, and just watched the sky. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, I felt something hit my nose, I woke up and found out it started snowing, in the middle of July! Then I thought with a smile on my face, _'It's time!'_ Then I jumped out of the tree and went back to the camp shed when the blizzard hit, and just as quick as it hit, it was gone, then we all headed out and enjoyed the snow, I was with Izzy trying to come up with a logical explanation for what was going on around here. In fact, that's probably why I liked Izzy, sure I did feel bad about his back story and all, but still, he was always trying to find a plausible solution while at the same time, trying to be smart about the problems his friends might come across.

I listened in on everyone's complaints, cheers of happiness, or expressions of disbelief, but I really wasn't paying attention, after me and Izzy decided that there was no way this was normal, with it snowing in the middle SUMMER for Pete sake, I decided to leave Izzy to his own devices, while I was just watching the sky, then it happened. An Aurora Borealis appeared in the sky, it was amazing. This caught everyone's attention, even Izzy's. Then eight bright lights shot down from the sky and landed right in front of us. Then they started floating up to us I held my hands out and grabbed the Digivice in my hands and my eyes widened with what I felt.

This was no Digivice. This was a D-Ark. The Digivice that Takato and the Tamers used in season three of Digimon. That would make me, not only a DigiDestined, but a Tamer as well. It was natural white, with a black ring and buttons. Then I heard Izzy say, "My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus."

Then Joe asked, "What, no instructions?"

I almost wanted to say the name but then I heard something, I looked up and saw a huge wave had appeared and I heard Tai say, "Forget about the instructions!"

"Surfs up!" I exclaimed.

It was then that the wave hit us and we started falling, I wanted to smile, but I was in the middle of panic mode and the last thing I thought before passing out was, _'I really hope that I will be able to protect my friends and family on this journey.'_ And soon after that thought, I saw a strange green light twinkle in my field of vision, then darkness took hold. And I blacked out.

When I came to, I heard a voice say my name repeatedly, "Luke. Luke. Luke."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, but didn't see anything, then I said, "Not now, I'm on vacation, let me sleep." Then I felt something jump on my stomach causing my eyes to shoot wide open and I yelled, "Ahh, I'm up! Where's the fire!?"

I looked around and saw that the trees looked different, and were not covered in snow, then I noticed something in front of me, it was a creature, I looked at the creature in front of me and I asked trying to feign ignorance, "Who, who, what are you?"

The creature looked like a purple hedgehog with small pointy ears, and four small legs with white tips. Then the creature smiled then said, "Hi there, Luke, my name is Dorimon, I'm your partner, and you know what I am, Jeremy."

My eyes widened and I shot straight up, causing Dorimon to back up a bit away from me and I asked, "How do you know that name!?"

Dorimon chuckled and said, "You should know already, I was made for you, I know everything about you, Jeremy."

I looked at Dorimon and sighed then I said, "Listen, Dorimon, was it?" Said Digimon nodded then I said, "I want you to keep my old name a secret. The moment I realized where I was, I gave up being Jeremy, it's Lukas now, but please, call me Luke. Alright?"

Dorimon nodded and said, "Well then, Luke, allow me to welcome you to the Digital World!"

I smiled and put my hands to my pocket and I felt the Digivice, I pulled it out and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know why I got this version, would you?"

Dorimon shook his head and said, "No, sorry, Luke."

I nodded and said, "Right. Well, thanks anyway." I then looked at my new D-Ark and saw that it was slightly different then the ones on the show. It was slightly larger with the symbol of the Zero Unit on the back. And the center triangle was glowing, and for some unknown reason I decided to press the triangle and the D-Ark began to glow, and it released a bright light and shot out six things. Then they fell into my hands and I realized that they were Modify Cards, just like the ones from Tamers, but the back of the cards, but different, they were completely green, with the only design on them being a green shield on them. The cards were, Power, Speed, Hyperchip, Alias, Recharge, and Targeting. I wanted to investigate the cards more, but I heard something.

It was Tai's voice, and it sounded close, I looked at Dorimon and said, "Come on, partner. Time to meet everyone else."

Dorimon nodded and we started running in the direction of the scream, when we got there, we saw Tai leaning against a tree while a pink soccer ball sized head, with large ears was jumping up and down and laughing while saying, "Don't be scared Tai. I'm your friend. I'm your friend. I'm your friend."

Then Tai asked, "Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?

Then Koromon said, "Everything's gonna be all right now, Tai! I've been waiting for you!"

Then Koromon jumped into Tai's hands and he asked, "Waiting for me?"

The pink head said, "My name is Koromon! And we're partners!"

Then Tai asked, "Koromon? Does that means, talking head?"

Koromon laughed and said, "It means brave little warrior and don't forget it, Tai!"

Then I decided to make my presence known and cleared my throat causing Tai and Koromon to look at me and asked, "Luke, you're here too? And what is that near you?"

Dorimon said, "The name's Dorimon. Pleasure to meet you."

Tai then nervously said, "Hi there."

I looked at Koromon and said, "Hello there, Koromon, my name is Luke, I'm Tai's younger brother. "

Koromon then said, "Hi there, Luke."

Then we heard Izzy say, "Tai, Luke?"

Tai turned around and asked, "Izzy? That you?"

Then Izzy walked through the trees with a pink blob like creature, this has to be Moltimon, walked beside him, then he said, "It's me. And I've got this pink thing following me everywhere."

Then Motimon walked through the trees and said, "It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

I had to hold back a laugh when Tai dropped Koromon, who ended bouncing away like a ball. Then Tai asked, "Another one!? What are they!?"

Then Moltimon said, "Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Motimon! Everyone does actually."

Then Izzy said, "I believe that those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure. "

Then Tai asked, "Y'think? It's weird."

Then I said, "Weird is right. Hmm." I closed my eyes while my right hand gripped my chin and my left hand held my right shoulder in a thinking position.

Then Tai asked, "Hey, Luke, what's up?"

I opened my eyes and said, "Well, here's what I'm wondering, if the three of us woke up here with… whatever these guys are, does that mean that the others are here as well with their own creatures?"

Izzy thought about it then he said, "You could be right. But, still. Hmm." Izzy then knelt down and started to investigate the area around us, then he said, "The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common."

Then Motimon said, "Nothing is common in Digiworld."

Koromon nodded and said, "That's right, Tai! You're in the Digiworld!"

"And just where is the Digiworld?" Tai asked.

Izzy said, "Oh, I don't care where it is, I wanna know _what_ it is."

Then I said, "Hmm, I think the most important thing to do now would be to start searching for our friends."

Then Tai said, "Guess I'll just take a look around for myself."

Then I said with a stern voice, "Be careful Tai. We have no idea what could be lurking around here. Remember, camp rules 1-0-1, if we get separated and meet up with someone, never split up, always stay in a group in till we reunite with the others! And also, don't fall off the tree!"

Then Tai looked down and yelled, "Hey! I thought that I'm supposed to be the one to look after you! Not the other way around!"

I chuckled remembering the fact that, physically I am younger then Tai, but, I am actually older then him by a few years, mentally that is, anyways, then I said, "Well, one of us has to be the responsible one around here! And besides, at least I can keep a clear head at a time and…" But I stopped myself remembering something. I pulled out my black and white D-Ark and examined it then I said, "Does anyone else get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

Then I heard the sound of something roaring, then me, Izzy, Dorimon, and Motimon looked up and saw a giant red bug with four arms and two tails, known as, Kuwagamon. Who then attacked Tai and Koromon but the two dodged the bite and only the tree got hit.

Then I heard Motimon said, "I can't watch, that is a seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in good mood!"

Dorimon nodded and me and Izzy said, "That's just great."

Then Kuwagamon flew back around as Tai and Koromon regained their grip on the tree, I heard Koromon say, "Watch out! His name's Kuwagamon, he's an insectoid Digimon, viscous, and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"

Then Kuwagamon charged back towards Tai and Koromon and I heard Tai yell, "Well he's a gardener!"

Then I saw Koromon jump between Tai and Kuwagamon and shot out a load of bubbles. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't do anything against the giant beetle. The attack hit, but all it did was make a splash, then both Koromon was knocked away and Tai jumped from the tree, I instantly went into protective brother mode, I looked towards Dorimon and said, "Dorimon, you get Koromon, I'll get Tai, now!"

Dorimon nodded and hurried off to catch Koromon, while I ran to where Tai was falling and I went to catch him, but then logic came back to me and I realized that by catching Tai, I was going to be his airbag!

I tried to move, but it was too late and Tai landed on me. Then Izzy ran towards us and asked, "Tai, Luke, are you guys alright?"

Tai looked up at Izzy and said, "Well, I have had better days!"

Then I said, "Yeah, same here. Dorimon, you got Koromon?"

Then Tai got off of me, then helped me up then asked, "Little guy?"

Dorimon looked up and said, "He's gonna be alright."

Tai then ran up to the two Digimon and picked up Koromon and said, "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?"

Then Koromon weakly said, "That's me."

Then Tai smiled and said, "You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed."

Koromon smiled and said, "It was nothing."

Then Tai heard a grunt, then he looked towards Dorimon and said, "And thank your for catching him, Dorimon."

Dorimon nodded and said, "No problem."

Then Izzy said, "Ah, guys, he's heading this way again!"

Then Motimon said, "Oh, dear, oh, dear, quickly everyone."

Then I picked up Dorimon and said, "Come on!"

Then the six of us followed Motimon while running away from a crazed bug, then I heard Motimon said, "Hurry up, for having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! "

Then I said, "Man, I sure hope that the others are having better luck then us!"

Tai looked at me and yelled, "The others!? Worry about them in your own time! Right now, just keep running!"

Then Motimon stopped in front of a tree and said, "In here. Inside this tree!" Then Motimon litterly jumped into the tree, vanishing.

When we saw that we stopped in shock, then I turned around and saw Kuwagamon catching up. Then I looked down to Dorimon and nodded then I said, "Well, Motimon said that nothing is common in Digiworld, wherever that is, time to take a chance!"

Then I picked up Dorimon and dashed into the tree, already knowing what it is, then Tai grabbed Izzy and followed me inside. When we got inside, we found out that the tree was hollow. Then Izzy asked, "Whoa, what kind of tree is this?"

Then Motimon said, "It's a hiding tree, silly."

Then we heard Kuwagamon roar again and we ducked down and waited for it to end. Then Koromon said, "Quite now, don't make a sound."

Then after a while I slowly got up and said, "I think, I think that we're good."

Then the sound of a voice spooked us and said, "All clear! No need to hide any more!"

Then the tree opened up to reveal Sora and a small creature with a plant like thing on its head, then I thought, _'That's Yokomon.'_

Then Tai said, "Sora!"

Then Sora smiled and said, "You can come out now."

Then Tai said, "Oh, we were just preparing the trap we were planing to set for that big bug."

I saw Sora roll her eyes then Tai took notice of Yokomon who looked like a living radish, then I thought, _'What a weird thing to turn into a bird.'_

Then Yokomon said, "I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome."

Then Sora said, "Tai, Luke, Izzy, meet Yokomon, my own personal something-or-other."

Then Tai said, "Looks kind of like a radish."

"Must be another one of them. Like the other, whatever they are." Izzy replied.

I nodded and said, "Could very well be."

Then a small piglet like thing ran through and Tai said, "Uh-oh."

Then Izzy said, "Their popping up everywhere."

Then the creature stood on its hind legs and looked at of us then said, "Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, TK over here!"

Then we heard a voice say, "Coming!" Then TK came through the trees and said, "Tokomon, there you are. Hah."

And shortly after TK came through the trees, Matt was right behind him holding Tsunumon, a small orange ball like creature with a blade on it's head.

Then Tai yelled, "Hey, Matt! You too?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm here too."

Then Tai pointed to the thing under Matte arm and said, "No, I meant that, under your arm!"

Then Matt looked and asked, "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…"

Then Tsunomon blushed and said, "Hello. You appear to be pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

Then I saw TK hugging Tokomon when we all heard a scream, "HELP!"

Then we all looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Joe running towards us and Tai asked, "Joe!?"

Then Joe said, "Help me, this thing won't leave me alone! This thing, this thing." It looked like he was being chased by what looked to be a ghost or a seel, or something or other. Then he stopped to catch his breath and said, "This thing won't leave me alone!"

Then the creature asked, "Hey, who you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. My name is Bukamon."

Then Joe continued to scream out while I looked at the others then Joe looked at us and asked, "What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? Huya! Their… their everywhere! What are they!?"

Then Bukamon floated towards the other Digimon and said, "We're…"

Then they all said, "Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

Then Tai asked, "Digital monsters?"

All of the Digimon nodded and said, "Yes! Digimon!"

Then Koromon said, "We're much more then Digital Monsters! We're kind of cute!"

Then Tusnomon said, "And, very loyal."

"With great hair!" Replied Yocomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Said Motimon.

"Or even excellent fur." Dorimon said with a smile.

Bukamon then said, "We can be funny! Ha!"

"And, adorable." Said Tokomon.

Then Tai said, "It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp, and my brother. I like you to meet Sora."

Sora smiled and said, "Nice place you got here, except for the bugs."

Then Tai pointed at me and said, "This here is my younger brother, Lukas."

I gave them a mock two finger salute and said, "Lukas may be my name, but everybody just calls me Luke. I hope that we can be best freinds!"

Then Tai pointed to Matt and said, "And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

Matt smiled and said, "No autographs, please."

"And this is Joe." Tai said.

Joe smiled then said, "I'd shake hands, if you had any."

Then Tai said, "Izzy over here is our computer expert."

Izzy then asked, "Do you have internet access?"

Then Tai said, "Last but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

Then TK replied, "TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."

Then Tai looked around and asked, "There, is that everybody?"

Sora looked around then asked, "Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?"

Then Tai folded up his arms and said, "Now, now, her name is Mimi."

Then Izzy said, "Perhapes she's off picking flowers. Or going on a nature hike."

Then we all heard a scream and a voice say, "Somebody help me!"

I stood up and said, "That doesn't sound like a nature hike! Come on, let's go!"

Not even waiting for the others, I ran towards where I heard Mimi scream and then I noticed that the others were catching up with me, I caught the look in Tai's eye and we both nodded, knowing that a friend could be in danger, we all ran towards the source of the voice, then Izzy said, "Okay, so she's not picking flowers."

I ran off into the ahead of the group and Dorimon followed me and I asked, "Dorimon, can you see if you can pick up any scents around here?"

Dorimon looked at me and he said, "Let me see." Dorimon closed his eyes and started sniffing and he opened his eyes then shooked his head and said, "Sorry, Luke. I don't know her scent, so I can't help. Sorry."

I nodded in gratitude and said, "Don't feel bad, we'll just have to try a different approach."

Once we got to an opening, I yelled, "Mimi! Where are you!?"

Shortly after the others caught up to me and Tai yelled, "Mimi, where are you!?"

Then Mimi ran out from the trees and was followed by a small plant like creature, one that I recognized as Tanemon, and then Sora said, "There she is!"

Then Tai said, "Mimi, it's okay."

Then I noticed something coming from where Mimi and Tanemon just ran out of, and soon an already familiar red bug appeared and I said, "Oh, no! Not him again!"

Then Tai yelled, "It's that bug again!"

Then I yelled, "Everyone, duck!" And at my command, everyone ducked, and Kuwagamon flew off into the distance. I sighed and looked around to check on the group, everyone seemed to be okay for the moment.

Then Tanemon asked, "Mimi are you alright?"

Mimi nodded and said, "I think so."

Then Tanemon said, "Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you."

Then Sora walked up to Mimi and said, "It's okay now."

Mimi looked up and said, "Oh, Sora!"

Then Kuwagamon decided to make a surprise return.

Then Tai yelled, "Watch it, here he comes!"

Then Sora yelled, "Run!"

Then all of us, for obvious reasons, decided to run like the devil was after us, and in this case, it's not to far from it.

Kuwagamon flies after us, giving me a new reason to hate certain kinds of bugs, ones bigger then my hand, and are chasing me, are definitely on the list of bugs I don't want to encounter again, tearing up the foliage along the way.

Then I yelled, "I am really getting sick of this already!"

It felt like we were running for hours when Matt yelled, "Down!"

At that command, all of us hit the dirt, causing Kuwagamon to miss us, again. And instead caused a part of a tree to come crashing down.

Then Joe asked, "Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

Then I angrily yelled, "Joe, forget about getting a refund from the camp, and worry more about getting out of here in one piece, will ya!?"

Then Kuwagamon started coming at us again and Yokomon yelled, "Here he comes again!"

Then Tai stood up and got into a battle position and said, "Okay, that does it! No more running away!"

Then Sora looked up and asked, "What else can we do?"

Matt nodded and said, "She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!"

Then Izzy said, "Not and win, anyway."

Then I gripped my brothers shoulder and said, "Tai, we need to worry about getting everyone to safety first! We can't fight that thing, Tai!"

Then Tai asked, "So what? You rather just run away like a coward, then? Just run and hide, because you're scared?"

Ok that does it, I looked at Tai and yelled, "It's not just because I'm scared, Tai!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us, but I didn't care, instead I said, "I'll admit it, yes, I am scared. But that's not why I want to run, Tai!"

Then Tai asked, "Then why? Why do you want to…"

But I interrupted him by saying, "Because Tai, I'm putting the safety of ourselves and our friends in front of trying to be a hero, Tai! We should be more worried about remaining safe and unharmed, then trying to fight a bug the size of an apartment complex, Tai!"

Everyone was silent for a long period of time before Tai nodded and said, "You're right, Luke. I'm sorry."

I sighed and nodded then said, "It's alright, Tai. Let's go!"

I looked behind me and saw that everyone nodded and then we continued running, until we reached a cliff overlooking a river and I sarcastically said, "Oh, wonderful."

Then Matt asked, "Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?"

Then I said, "Forget a helicopter, we're gonna need a tank! Maybe even an army!" Then me and Tai walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ravine and I gulped, even after all this time, I'm still afraid of heights. Yes, I'm being chased by a giant four armed champion leveled Digimon bug, and right now I'm scared of heights, I really need to get my priorities in order. Sweat dripped down my face as I heard Kuwagamon coming closer and closer

Then Sora said "Be careful, guys!"

Then me and Tai looked up and Tai said, "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."

Then Sora asked, "Another way where?"

Then I looked up and saw Kuwagamon coming back for another shot, bursting from the bushes. Scaring everyone towards the cliff, then I said, "Careful everyone! We don't want to accidentally fall from this cliff."

Kuwagamon rushed at both me and Tai, we both jumped in different directions and dodged the scissor like claws, then Sora yelled, "Watch out, Guys!"

Then Koromon and Dorimon jumped in front of us and Koromon said, "Here we go!"

Then both Koromon and Dorimon leapt at Kuwagamon and both blew some bubble in it's face. Again, this just annoys the giant insect. And he just knocked the In-Trainings back.

Me and Tai gasped and Tai said, "Not again!"

Then I saw Dorimon jump at Kuwagamon and thought, _'No.'_ Then I said, "Dorimon!"

Then Yokomon said, "Digimon, attack!"

Then all of the digimon charged at Kuwagamon, and started attacking him with bubbles, causing it to crash into some trees.

Then Sora said, "Yokomon!"

Then one by one, we all rushed to our Digimon partners and Tai said, "Koromon!"

Exhausted, the tiny Digimon lay on the cliff, eyes closed.

Then Tai said, "Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

Koromon, weakly said, "Sorry, it's just…. I'm trying to make a good impression."

Tai sadly said, "Crazy guy."

Then all of us ran to tend to our injured digimon friends.

I picked up Dorimon and said, "Oh, Dorimon, please speak to me. What were you thinking?"

Then Dorimon said, "I just wanted to protect you, Luke."

I smiled and felt a tear in my eyes, so I wipped it away and said, "I'm flattered that you wanted to protect me, Dorimon, but please, I don't want to lose you, even though we just met, I already consider you, my best friend." Dorimon smiled at me and nodded at me, obviously felling the same thing about me.

Sora worriedly said, "Oh, Yokomon."

And Mimi said, "Tanemon, talk to me."

Izzy picked up Motimon and said, "They must be programmed for courage."

TK, worried about his new friend asked, "Tokomon, what's wrong?"

Matt then asked, "Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!"

Joe then said, "Bukamon, wake up." Then Joe looked up and said, "Huh? Oh no!"

Then Kuwagamon reappears yet again, coming towards us, ready to make us bug chow.

Then Matt yelled, "Get back!"

Sora then said, "I was hoping we'd seen the last of him."

Tai clentched his fists and said, "Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?"

I growled and said, "Man, just what will it take to gert rid of this guy already!?"

Matt growled and said, "Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray."

Then Tai fearfully said, "Okay, get ready to run!"

Then Koromon got some new sense of bravery and said, "No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!"

Then Tai argued, "Give it up, will ya?"

Motimon looked up and said, "No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!"

Izzy said, "No, don't!"

Then Dorimon said, "We can't give up with out a fight!"

I glared at where Kuwagamon was and thought, _'I hate to admit it, but he's right! But what can we do? Man! These guys are willing to just throw their lives away just to protect us.'_ Then I said, "Dorimon, please, we can't win against him, we need to run for our safty!"

Dorimon shook his head in defiance and said, "No! We need to fight!"

Yokomon nodded and said, "They're right!"

Sora gripped Yokmon and said, "No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon."

Then one by one, the Digimon started to fight out of our hands, then Dorimon said, "Forgive me, Luke."

Then Dorimon leaped out of my hands and I said, "No! Dorimon!"

Then all of us cried out for our Digimon partners then our Digivices began to glow, and the sky turned dark and beams of light shoot from down from the sky, hitting the eight In-Training digimon. Then our partners began to change.

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

"Koromon, digvolve to…" Koromon became a small orange T-Rex and said, "Agumon!"

Then Dorimon said, "Dorimon, Digivolve to…" became a large dinosaur dragon fusion like creature, he had large hind legs, with small arms with three black claws, he also grew a large tail with a white tip, he had two large pointed ears and a small set of wings on his back, and his mouth turned into a snout, and on his head was a strange red gem, all in all, he looked like a strange combination between a dinosaur, a dragon, and a werewolf. Then he said, "Dorumon!"

Then Yokomon said, "Yokomon, Digivolve to…" She then turned into a pink feathered bird with a metal ring around her left leg, and said, "Biyomon!"

Then Motimon said, "Motimon, Digivolve to…" he went from looking like a pink blob, to looking like a strange red beetle, with four arms and green eyes, with yellow antennas on his head then he said, "Tentomon!"

Then it was Tsunomon's turn, "Tsunomon, Digivolve to…" Tsunomon became a yellow fured dinowolf with a large horn on his head and what looks like another set of fur over his body. "Gabumon!"

Then Tokomon changed as well he said, "Tokomon, Digivolve to…" Tokomon became an orange hedgehog like critter with large bat like ears, and bright blue eyes. "Patamon!" Said the newly Digivolved Patamon.

Then Bukamon said, "Bukamon, Digivolve to…" He then turned into what seems to be a small white seel or sea lion with purple markings on his face, back and flippers, with two large front flippers and two small back flippers, he also has an orange/red "mohawk" like hair style from the top of his head, to his neck. "Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…" The small plant then grew to look like a stranger plantlike creature with rootlike feet and steamlike arms with purple and green "fingers" and a pink flower with an yellow and orange center. "Palmon!" Said the new Digimon.

Sora and the rest of us were surprised at what had just occured to our new friends then Sora asked, "What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

Tai, with his eyes as wide as dinner plates said, "They're… bigger."

The group of Rookies then charged at Kuwagamon, ready to teach him a lesson, but the giant bug knocks them all back.

Agumon then growled, then said "Alright, then. You asked for it!"

Palmon then said, "Poison Ivy!" Then her "fingernails" streatched and wrapped up Kuwagamon, trapping him in a fierce grip.

Patamon then inhaled a large breath, causing him to swell up like a ballon, then he launched his attack saying, "Boom Bubble!"

Tentomon then charges electricty between his antenna's and unleashed a volt of lightning at the champion leveled Digimon saying, "Super Shocker!"

Agumon and Dorumon then stood side by side with Gabumon, and Biyomon and Agumon said, "Stand back, everyone! Pepper Breath!"

Dorumon said, "We'll handle this bug, Metal Cannon!" Dorumon then began charging something in his mouth and when he launched it, it looked like a black baseball made of iron.

Gabumon decided to join the two along with Biyomon and said, "Blue Blaster!" When Gabumon launched his attack, it looked like blue fire, and if that was true, you could garrentee that that bug, is going to get burnt.

Biyomon then flapped her wings and said, "Spiral Twister!" Then a small tornado made of glowing green flames were launched at the giant pest.

The attacks of the Digimon seemed to only make Kuwagamon angry, then Agumon said, "Now, all together!"

Then all of the Digimon charged at the Champion with their attacks and they were able to drive him back into the forest.

All of us were shocked at what had just happened and Izzy said, "They made vapor-ware out of him."

Tai nodded and said, "Amazing!"

I nodded at my older brother, then I said, "Unbelievable."

Agumon then said, "Told you we could do it!"

Then our partners ran back to us laughing all the way, and when Dorumon ran up to me and said, "How was that, Luke, pretty cool, right?"

I laughed and said, "You better believe it, Dorumon."

Tai then hugged Agumon and said, while laughing, "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Tentomon flew up to Izzy and asked, "How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?"

As I was laughing, I thought I heard something and I said, "Dorumon, please tell me you heard that?" Then we all heard Kuwagamon's roar, and I said, "Don't tell me…"

Then Sora said, "Watch out, guys!"

Me and Tai looked beind ourselves and Tai said, "Huh?"

Then I said, "Oh, no!"

Then Kuwagamon flew out of the foliage and chased us to the edge of the cliff, then he buries his pincers in the ground.

Tai then said, "Guess we celebrated too soon!"

Then the crack in the ground caused by Kuwagamon's pincers expands, causing the chunk of rock that us and and our Digimon were standing on to tumble into the ravine.

So me and my friends from camp end up in a strange new world where we will encounter new friends and new kinds of trouble, will we be able to get home, will we survive this fall, all that and more next time on, Digimon, New Life!

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it! The series has just begun, and everyone is already in danger, how will me and my friends handle this, well, stick around and you will see, now I know some of you guys will be hating me on this, but please, it's my story and I have the right to write it however I want it to be. So, until then, remember, R &R, and also, if you have a cwertian quote you want, just keave it in the reviews with everything and all that. 'Till next time.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. The Dinosaur and the Shellfish

**Thechaosmaster: Howdy ho loyal readers! Welcome back to Digimon New Life! When we last left off, me, my brother and six other kids got these Digivices, while mine was different then the others, we each had one, then soon after this huge wave sot up and… you know what? This is way too much recap, if you haven't read the last chapter, go back and read it. To everyone else, here is chapter 2 of this story, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Dinosaur and the Shellfish**

 **Quote of the chapter: "All right then! I really want to fight with Guilmon!" Digimon Tamers episode 38: Give a little bit**

So, here we are, falling from a cliff caused by a giant red beetle, heading straight for the ocean, this is one cliffhanger I could live without. I was freaking out, the closer we got to the water, the closer to my second death I got, I could see it now, Lukas Kamiya, the boy who died twice. Not exactly how I saw myself go, but then again, I did get hit by a car and somehow ended up in a cartoon, so, yeah. Anyways, I looked towards the others, they were all frightened of what would eventually be our untimely end, I gave Dorumon one last look, then I calmed myself down, now I know what you're thinking, 'Calming yourself down while falling straight towards the ocean? That's not possible!' And here's where I say, when you're staring death in the face for the second time in a row, you tend to have an eerily sense of tranquility flow over you, anyways, I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable, when I heard Dorumon yell, "Lukas!"

I looked up and saw Dorumon dive towards me and moved close to me, I was able to grab onto his back and hugged him, then I said, "Dorumon, I just want you to know, I'll miss you!"

Dorumon didn't answer me and instead we watched as the water comes closer and closer until I feel something wrap around me, and I suddenly jerked up, I looked up and saw Palmon holding us on a rock, but even before I have time to breath a sigh of relief, the rock that Palmon was holding, fell, crashing into the water, but because of Palmon's quick thinking, we didn't hit the water, yet, but Joe and Gomamon did and made a splash, but that was the least of our problems, now we were quickly closing in on the ocean, about to join Joe and his Digimon, then I looked towards Dorumon, and tried to fall closer to him towards him and I asked, "Dorumon? Can you fly?"

Dorumon looked like he didn't hear me, then I heard a voice yell, "Fish Net!"

One minute we were heading straight for the ocean, the next, we're sitting on a raft made of colorful fishes, then I heard Tai said, "Wow, this is some ride."

I looked around and saw that everyone was safe, then I finally allowed myself to once again breath a sigh of relief then I looked to Dorumon and asked, "Hey, you okay, partner?"

The fox/wolf/dragon looked at me and nodded then said, "Luke, I'm sorry about what happened." I was surprised at what my partner had just said.

I didn't say anything right away, but then I told him, "Hey, it's okay, Dorumon. It happens to the best of us. So don't…"

Then we all heard an all too familiar roar coming from behind us, then Matt said, "Hey, look out!"

We all looked up just in time to see the ledge Kuwagamon was on fall towards us, then I said, "Oh, man! Somebody DO SOMETHING!"

Just as I said that, Gomamon yelled, "GO!" Then the bed of fishes we were sitting on started speeding up, just fast enough to avoid becoming flattened or thrown overboard. We then watched as Kuwagamon splashed in the water and I grabbed my chest and breathed heavily then said, "Man, that was one rollercoaster ride I could have gone without."

Everyone nodded then we gasped as we saw the wave that Kuwagamon made was heading right for us! We were then launched up, still clinging onto the only thing we could, the fish net, then the wave crashed against a ledge and sent us back onto dry land, we all breathed heavily and finally able to relax, Matt said, "I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried."

I just rolled my eyes in disbelief, then Joe asked, "What was that? A floating fish market?"

Then Gomamon said, "Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Haha."

Joe looked up and asked, "Wha?"

I looked at the white seel and thought, _'Oh, Man! He's just like Terriermon! Or is Terriermon like him?'_ I shook the mind numbing thoughts out of my head. _'I really don't want to think about that right now.'_

Gomamon then said in a more serious voice, "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years, I thought that I was allergic to seafood. Thank you! Umm…" Joe then thought about it then said, "I guess it's not Bukamon?"

Gomamon shook his head and replied, "Gomamon now."

"Gomamon?" Joe asked, which said Digimon nodded in agreement.

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked.

"Um-mh, now I'm Patamon." Said the orange guinea pig.

I looked towards Dorumon and said, "So that means that…"

My partner nodded and said, "Yep! I'm no longer Dorimon, it's Dorumon, now!"

I nodded in understanding, then Agumon said, "It's all because we Digivolved."

"I don't think that words in my dictionary." Tai said, and I chuckled at his reply.

Then Izzy got all technical on us and said, "So, Digivolving is what happens when they advanced to the next level and become more powerful then before."

Tentomon then said, "Right. All of us Digivolved. I went from Moltimon to Tentomon."

I decided to tune out the Digivolution explanation and walked to the edge of the cliff where the water was flowing and I thought, _'Man, this is just nuts! I am really exhausted right now, and I think I could go for a nice cheese burger, or maybe even some stake.'_

My internal rant was interrupted when I heard Tai say, "Um-hm. When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?"

Agumon smiled and said, "Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai."

Tai pointed to himself and asked, "Me? For what?"

Agumon then explained, "You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

Tai raised his eyebrow and asked in bewilderment, "Really?"

Then Sora said, "I guess you guys don't run on batteries."

Biyomon cheerfully said, "Sure don't!"

Then I shook my head then said, "Crazy. This is turning out to be one crazy day. Digimon running on our own energy? Sounds like something from one of those American Syfy movies. It doesn't sound possible. Nor logical."

Then Dorumon quietly said, "Well, partner, you're kind of contradiction to that explanation, you know?"

I looked at him with wide eyes and realized what he had meant, then I quietly asked, "How do you know that anyways?"

Dorumon smiled and said, "I have many surprises."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically thought, _'Great, just great. He's almost like my old self; loyal to a fault, and almost as secretive as a ninja. Wonderful.'_

Izzy then asked, "But how do you access my energy?"

Tentomon shrugged and said, "Even we don't know everything."

Palmon danced cheerfully and said, "Thanks for my magical power!"

Mimi put her hand to her head and said, "The whole thing makes my head spinny."

TK then said, "So, I help you change! That is so cool!"

Patamon nodded and said, "Yep, sure is."

Joe folded up his arms and said, "My folks warned me about strangers."

Gomamon chuckled and said, "I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!"

Joe didn't react much and only said, "Hm."

Matt decided to take charge and said, "Okay, come on! What are we going to do?"

Joe then said, "If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother."

Tai, being the voice of reason for a change said, "But we don't even know where we are!"

Sora nodded then pointed up to the ledge and said, "But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!"

Matt nodded and said, "I say we forget about going back and explore around here."

I nodded and said, "I agree."

Joe simply stated, "I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are."

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!"

Izzy nodded and said, "Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north."

Tentomon spoke up, "Wait, I do."

Izzy looked to his partner and asked, "Well, which way is it?"

Tentomon rasied his arm and said, "It's the opposite of south."

Izzy didn't say anything but sweatdropped, "Uh."

Joe was rambeling nonsense again, "I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking."

I looked towards Dorumon who appeared to be as confused, if not moreso as I was and I thought, _'Man, are we sure that Joe doesn't have the crest of complaining, instead of reliability,or what?'_

Sora then sugested, "Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place."

Mimi perked and asked, "Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?"

Palmon nodded and said, "Yes indeedy!"

Mimi shivered at that thought and said, "Ick!"

Matt then bravely said, "Those monsters don't scare me!"

Tai asked Agumon, "Are there humans?"

Agumon looked up and asked, "Humans? Others like you?"

Tai nodded and said,"Mmm hmmm."

Agumon truthfully said, "You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon."

Tai then asked, "So, okay. You're all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all Digimon, too?"

Sora shivered and said, "It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?"

Matt joked, "Who says it ever gets dark here?"

Izzy scientifically said, "That phenomenon would be unnatural."

Then Joe asked, "And you call this natural?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well, I wouldn't say natural, in fact, this whole place could be described as the definition of unnatural, if you ask me."

Tai then said, "Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here."

I watched as Tai started walking towards a direction, who was soon followed by Agumon, then I looked at Dorumon and shurgged my head towards Tai, becking him to follow them.

Matt looked towards us and asked, "Where do you guys think you're going?"

Tai pointed back to the mountain we just fell from and said, "Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean."

Matt asked with disbelief, "The ocean?"

Tai nodded and said, "Yep. There might be a boat or something."

"Let's waterski home." Matt joked.

I laughed and said in a false Hawaiian voice, "How about we grab a couple of surfboards and ride the waves home, mon?"

Sora rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, you boys think you're so funny."

I shrugged and said, "Hey, sometimes the best way to deal with stressful situations, is to joke around about it."

Sora looked at me and asked, "And you think now is the best time to joke around, Luke?"

I nodded and held back a laugh, then said, "Sure, why not? I mean, after all, we did just get finished being chased around by a giant bug the size of an apartment complex, then took a swan dive off a cliff, and then took a ride on a school of fish, I think now would be the best time to joke around, don'tya think?"

Sora just rolled her eyes and said, "Can't you act a little bit mature, Luke?"

I laughed and said, "What can I say? There are times when I am more mature then Tai, and then there are times I'm acting like a little kid!"

Tai looked at Sora and said, "Unfortunately, he's telling the truth, and that's what's scares me."

Then I breathed in and got serious and said, "Well, c'mon guys, let's head out!"

Everyone, besides Joe and Gomamon, then started walking in the direction that Tai saw the ocean, I looked towards Joe and sweat dropped, but I just walked on further, Gomamon will let Joe know, hopefully.

Joe then said, "At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-"

Gomamon then said, "Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!"

Joe opened his eyes and saw us walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.

Joe then yelled, "Wait for me!"

We were now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left.

Sora looked at the environment and said, "These trees are beautiful."

Izzy nodded and stated, "Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical."

Joe just complained, "Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever."

Matt looked back and asked, "Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?

Me, Dorumon, and Gabumon started to laugh quietly then Izzy asked, "Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?"

Tentomon simply said, "Just call us Digimon. We like that."

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy said.

Tentomon, then asked, "Oh, really?"

I watched as Tentomon created a ball of electrical energy between his antennas, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

Izzy, takened by surprise said, "Hey! Watch it!"

TK noticed Patamon's large wing like ears and asked, "So, Patamon, can you really fly?"

Patamon smiled and said, "Of course!"

We all watched as Patamon lifted himself into the air, with his eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, TK's walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up.

TK said, "Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way."

Biyomon said, "I'm faster than that. Watch!"

Then both Biyomon and Patamon raced each other, as TK and Sora pass them on foot.

Sora then asked, "Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?"

I looked to Dorumon and said, "Don't suppose those wings are big enough to fly with, huh?"

Dorumon looked back to his wings and flapped them, then he said, "Nope, no can do. Is that bad, Luke?"

I shook my head and said, "No, Dorumon, all it means is that you're not strong enough, but just wait, in time, you'll be able to fly like the best of them."

Dorumon smiled and said, "Thanks, Luke."

I nodded as we continued walking to our destination.

After a while I heard Tai say, "Once we get back, this is gonna make one great story."

Agumon nodded and said, "Yep."

I nodded then said, "That may be true and all, Tai, but, I doubt a single soul will ever believe us." _''Course Kari's gonna believe us. Hmm, maybe I'll be able to get Gatomon on our team quicker then before, or at least get her to befriend Kari sooner and not risk Wizardmon's deletion. I wonder how much has changed already since me being here? And I'm still trying to figure out just how I am here in the first place, as well as the reason as to why as well. Things like this don't just happen for no reason, there has to be a purpose. Could it be to have a stronger team to defeat the Dark Masters? Maybe even Apoclamon? Myotismon maybe? The possibilities for the answer seems to be endless.'_

I must have been distracted for a while because Dorumon asked me, "Hey, Luke, you there?"

I looked down and asked, "Huh?"

Dorumon said, "You were kind of looked like you were off in another world, you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. "Just thinking."

"What about?" He asked.

I looked to him and said, "Nothing to be worried about." _'For now.'_

Izzy then said, "That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge."

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told him.

Gabumon inhaled then breathed happily and said, "Ahh, nothing like the ocean."

Gomamon then jumped in and said, "Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!"

"Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!" TK sugested.

I laughed and said, "Forget a sand castle, lets build a sand city, TK!"

The young Takaishi smiled and said, "All right, Luke!"

I looked towards Matt and asked, "I hope that's not a problem, Matt."

Matt shook his head and said, "Nah, it's fine really, just make sure he doesn't end up in the water, Luke."

I gave him an honest smile and said, "If he dose, I'll be the first person to go after him, Matt."

Matt gave me a smile and said, "Thanks, Luke. Hmm, you seem to be taking all of this calmly, why is that?"

I looked at him and said, "To be honest, I don't know, it could be because that I'm just glad that Kari's not here with us right now."

"Kari's your sister, right?" Matt asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

Matt asked me, "Was she supposed to be here with us?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, she was."

The older Ishida then asked me, "Why isn't she then?"

At the question I quickly became depressed, Matt noticed this and asked, "Did something bad happen to her or…"

I quickly shot up and said, "No! No, no, nothing like that, Matt! You see, it's just that, *sigh* she has a weak immune system and she can get sick rather easily, and she just so happened to get sick a couple of days ago, preventing her from joining us."

Matt had a look of understanding cross his face as he said, "You care for her a lot, don't you?"

I nodded and said, "Like any good older brother would."

Matt smiled but didn't say anything, then the two of us walked along the shore with a comfortable silence around us, then we heard Mimi exclaime, "Oh, I forgot my bathing suit."

Me and Matt looked at eachother and sweatdtopped, then we both heard something and Matt said, "Wait a minute, listen! What's that?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and listened, it was not long that we all heard the sound of ringing.

Tai looked around and said, "A phone!"

Sora then said, "Either that or we're all hearing things."

Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of five evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. We all then ran up to the strangely placed phones.

Joe then said, "I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!"

Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.

Agumon asked, "Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?"

"Wrong number?" Tai sugested.

Tai looked to me but I shrugged, not really having an answer.

Sora said, "Well, that's bizarre."

I nodded and said, "Telephone booths on a beach, that just happens to start ringing as soon as we got here, sounds bizarre alright. But the question is why?"

Izzy then sugested, "My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap."

I looked at the genius and said, in a strange nerdy voice that came from my younger years, "The plausibilities of extraterrestrial beings setting up telephone booths to trap us right when we have our guards are down sounds so crazy, it might actually be true."

Tai then looked at me with bewilderment and said, "Alright, that's it, no more watching those science fiction movies for you, Luke!"

I looked at him in shock and said, "But Tai! Those are the only shows that I actually like! Why would you stop me from watching them!?"

Tai folded his arms and said, "When you start talking crazy nonsense like Izzy, that is when I put my foot down."

I folded my arms and grumbled, "Stupid older brothers and their inability of having any interest of the finer arts of science fiction." My grumbling rant was ignored by Tai.

Matt just ignored us and said, "If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!"

Mimi then said, "Whatever you get, no anchovies for me."

Sora asked, "The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?"

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe stated with reason that sounded crazy to me. **(A/N: I am not bashing on the poor guy, it is just the way he complains about everything that bugs me. ^^' )**

Gomamon then asked, "Parents? What exactly is a parents?"

Joe looked at Gomamon for a while, then said, "That's it. I'm outta here."

Tai then asked, "Does anybody have any loose change?"

Izzy asked, "Why?"

Tai then said, "Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."

Izzy gasped, then said, "Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy then gave Tai a green phone card.

Then Tai pointed to the first phone booth and said, "C'mon, Luke. Let's see if we can get mom on the phone."

I nodded in agreement, even though I knew that we wouldn't make contact with anyone for a very long time, or ever, and we both walked to booth one.

TK then said, "Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!"

Then everyone ran to their own booths and Tai filed in moms number and said, "Hello? Hey Mom, it's me! I'm here with Luke."

Then the operator, whose voice was that of a women said, _"At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds."_

Tai and me shared a look of bewilderment and he said, "Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped."

I nodded dumbly and said, "Yeah, definintly. I'm gonna go check to see if anyone has gotten a call out here, that wasn't a crazy one."

I walked up to Mimi and Palmon's booth and listens to her telephone call, their operator said, _"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies w_ _ith occasional ice cream."_

Mimi blinked a couple of times and then asked us, "What do you wear for that?"

I shrugged and watched the others calls.

Matt and TK's phone call was definitely one of the weirdest ones of them all. _"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back."_

Matt asked, "What planet did I dial?"

I shrugged and said, "Which ever planet you called, it's definitely not this one, Matt."

Izzy then said, "I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke."

I nodded and said, "Yeah? Well I'm not laughing."

Tentomon then asked, "Why don't you try that one over there?"

Biyomon shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't think it's any better."

I walked up to Sora and Biyomon and their Operator said in a rather, I wouldn't say quirky voice, but it was definitely too cheerful, especially for me, said, _"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day."_

Sora then hung up her receiver and crossed her arms. And grouchy said, "Huh."

Tai walked up to us and asked, "Any luck?"

Sora angerly said, "No."

Tai then looked around and said, "Weird. I got a strange feeling about this."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe we should all just relax for a while then once all of us are up to full strength, we should continue looking for any signs of civilization."

Everyone, besides Joe, nodded and we all sat down a few feet away from the Telephone Booths From Planet twenty three, and watched Joe go crazy on trying to get a call from anywhere.

We all heard Joe say, "Maybe this one will."

Then the Operator said, _"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."_

Joe then hung up and redialed, then said, "Okay. Next one."

Me and the others, who have been relaxing on the beach for about fifteen minutes had been watching Joe continue to try each of the phones like clockwork, and at the time, it was our source of entertainment, weird entertainment, but, you get the point.

Izzy then said, "Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?"

Tai and me nodded and Tai said, "Every single day."

I chuckled and said, "You should see him in school, while I may not always have the same class as him, I would sometimes walk by his classrooms and see him work relentlessly at his studies. Me and a few friends of mine joked about him being a failed experiment from a crazy scientists goal to make the perfect robot, and he ended up being all twitchy and seeking perfection all the time."

Sora whisled and said, "Wow, that's kind of harsh, Luke."

I shruged my sholders and said, "We were only joking around, honestly, I think that Joe may be different then other people, well that's obvious, but I'm talking about mentally."

Izzy asked, "What do you mean, mentally, Luke?"

I looked at the genius and said, "I mean, his mind is programed differently, it could be a currently undiscovered mental alteration or maybe even an illness that is making him this way. That, or he's just plane crazy."

Everyone chuckled at my little joke and Matt said, "No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!"

Tai then stood up and said, "Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something."

I nodded and said, "I think I'll join you, Tai, if I stay sitting down to long doing nothing, I'll just end up getting board, and eventually, I think I'll go as crazy as Joe is right now." I then stood up, and Dorumon was right by my side, ready to go.

Then Matt said, "Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us."

Tai then said, "It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here."

Matt then said, "I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest."

I saw Tai look over to where TK, Mimi, Palmon and Patamon were sitting, looking utterly exhausted. I sighed, knowing that Matt was right, and besides, I was getting hungry myself, and I could see that Dorumon was in the same boat as well.

Izzy then stated, "And I'm getting pretty hungry, too."

Tai then asked, "You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!"

Sora breathed a sigh of releaf and asked, "Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!"

I watched as Sora and Tai reach for their Digivices and examined them.

I then heard Tai say, "I forgot all about those weird gizmos."

Mimi then said, "If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade."

TK then asked, "What are they, anyway?"

Matt then stated, "We wouldn't have them if they weren't important."

Izzy then said, "If I could take mine apart..."

I remembered my Digivice and pulled it out, Izzy saw that mine was different and he asked, "Hey, Luke, why is yours different then the others?"

Everyone looked towards me and saw my D-Ark and I said, "I don't really know myself. But the strangest thing is, it has this symbol on the back of it, and I don't really know what it means."

I turned the divice around and showed everyone the four red triangle mark of the Zero Unit, and Izzy said, "Hmm, I could honestly say that I have never seen a symbol like this one before, what do you think it means?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't really know, but when I woke up here, I was still holding it, and when I looked at it, this symbol was glowing, so for whatever reason, I pressed the center button and then these came flashing out of it." I then pulled out the strange green Modify Cards, showed everyone.

Tai then said, "They look like trading cards to me."

Izzy then asked, "Why would your device be different then ours, and why would it shoot out strange cards like these. Hmm, Power, Speed, Hyper Chip, Alias, Recharge and Targeting." Izzy then looked at my Digivice and saw the card reader slot and said, "I wonder, what could be the reason for this slot and the cards, maybe if I could only investigate further."

Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach. I laughed then I saw rub the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "Ummm... That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

Sora then said, "Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."

Izzy checked in his backpack and said, "I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here."

Tai said, "I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp."

Izzy then asked, "And what do you have?"

Tai reached in his povcket and pulled out his telescope and said, "Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope."

Matt then said, "Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either. How about you Luke? Do you have anything on you?"

I checked my pockets and all I had was a small necklace with a white metal shield on it, it was actually one of those pendants that opened up and had pictures on both sides, on one side was of me and Tai, and on the other side was of mom, dad, and Kari. Then I said, "Just this."

Matt then asked, "What is it?"

I sadly smiled and said, "It was a birthday present from Kari. She made it for me with mom, I always have it on me, for luck, and, to keep her and my parents with me."

Sora gave me a warm smile and said, "Sounds like your sister is a kind little girl. How old is she?"

I looked up and said, "She's two years younger then me. I'm ten at the moment, and she's eight. In fact, she was supposed to be here with us, but she came down with a cold just before we left."

Everyone looked down for a while, and I put the necklace around my neck, and sat quietly thinking about how much danger we'll be in soon enough, until TK, the little ball of joy he is, said, "Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!"

TK opened his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.

Mimi gasped at this and said, "Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?"

TK rubbed the back of his head and cheerfully said, "Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?"

Matt then stated, "Forget it!"

Tai said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Izzy said, "I'd settle for a small cow."

Then I looked up and said, "You kidding? I'd settle with eating an elephant, or even two!"

Sora then turned to Mimi and asked, "Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?"

Mimi looked in her bag and said, "Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Matt then asked, "Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?"

Mimi lightly laughed and said, "I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken."

Then I asked in shock, "Wait! You have a Swiss army knife!?"

Mimi nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

I looked at her and shrugged then said, "I had always wanted one. They are the perfect tool for almost any minor situations. Quite useful too. I never thought that you'd have one, it's surprising, to say the least."

Tai then sighed and said, "Well, so much for finding our way out of here."

Matt nodded and said, "Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire."

Sora said, "That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some Telephones."

Tai looked back to Joe and rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, "Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

We all turn to look at Joe, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder we all see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"No way!" Izzy yelled out!

Tai then yelled, "Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!"

Joe placed his hand on the speaker part of the phone and said, "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?"

Izzy then said, "But that bag-"

Joe looked towards the emergancy food and asked, "This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!"

Palmon looked up to Mimi and said with a smile, "Think he likes ya!"

Mimi then yelled in disbelief, "No way!"

Joe then ran, while carring the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting, and said, "Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!"

Mimi then complained and said, "But - that bag's too heavy for me!"

Joe then said, "Listen, you never hear me complaining."

Me and Tai walked up to the group and Tai said, "Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch."

I nodded and sais, "He's right. So let's eat!"

Sora nodded in agreement and said, "Uhh huh!"

Everyone then gathered around while Joe explained how we were going to rationalize everything evenly, and said, "Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to..."

Izzy instantly said, "Seventy two meals."

Joe nodded then said, "Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh..."

Izzy then said, "Enough food for three days."

Joe opened his eyes and said, "Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that."

But Sora said, "But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour."

Joe rubbed the back of his head, then softly said, "Oh, that's right..."

Gabumon then said, "Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves."

Then we all asked, "You do?"

Tentomon nodded and said, "No need to include us in your calculations."

Sora looked towards her partner and asked, "You sure, Biyomon?"

Biyomon nodded amnd said, "Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves."

I looked to Dorumon jokingly asked, "Think you could teach me how fish, Dorumon?"

The young dragon/werewolf looked at me and said, "I could, but it'll probably be best if you leave the hunting to us Digimon."

I nodded then said, "Well, okay, but if you ever need help, you know I'll always be willing to lend you guys a hand or two."

Joe nodded then said, "Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here."

Tai said, "This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!"

Just then I heard the soumd of smeone eating, and I looked behind Joe, amd saw that Tai and Agumon were off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.

Joe then asked, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Tai glared at Joe and said, "I'm glad we never hear you complaining."

Joe glared and said, "Hmmm! You people make me crazy!"

I sighed then said, "If you guys think he's bad, I have to live with him." I watch as everybody winced, I laughed then said, "Oh, no. That is only half of it, word of advice if you guys ever come to vist our place, stay clear of our mothers cooking." Me and Tai shivered remembering the dreaded day mom tried to make BLTs, I still haven't figured out how she managed to, not only burn the bacon, but the tomatos and lettuce as well.

Then Sora said, "You guys! How dare you insult your mothers cooking!?"

I looked at her and said, "What we're saying is true, Sora. Our mom may be kind and caring, but, she's not really a gourmet cook. One time, she managed to burn boiled rice. We're still not sure if she's cooking them too much, or if she's trying to create her own healthy recipies."

Sora then said, "Wow. That seems, strange."

Both me and Tai nodded then I noticed that Dorumon was growling, then I asked, "What's that matter, bud?"

Dorumon didn't answer me, instead he kept looking out over the water, then I saw Gomamon sit up for what ever reason, then I heard it, the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and humed, eyes narrowed.

Sora then asked, "Now what's the matter?"

Biyomon said, "Trouble."

Sora and the rest of us said, "Oh!"

Then the ground started to shake and from beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. We all shouted in surprise then started to run away as the column of water started to move, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.

Me and Tai both asked, "What's that?"

The telephone booths crashed back to the ground, only now they lay mangled and broken, dropping onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

Tentomon then said, "Shellmon!"

Izzy then yelled, "What's a Shellmon?"

Tentomon the said, "Something that gets mad for no reason!"

Joe then yelled, "Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"

Then I said, "Joe, I hate to say it, but I don't think that Shellmon cares about what you're allergic to at the moment."

Then the something happened. From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with an angry expression.

Joe then started to climb the nearby cliff and yelled, "Everybody, up here!"

I looked at Shellmon, then back at Joe, and back to Shellmon, who lowered his head, then my eyes widened with realization at what was about to happen, then I yelled, "Joe, get down from there!"

But it was too late, Shellmon then launched a geyser of water from the center of his head, and launched it straight at Joe!

Then I ran to catch the falling Joe, when Gomamon yelled, "Joe!"

Then Shellmon shot a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Then Agumon, Dorumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon face towards the attacking digimon.

Agumon then yelled, "Digimon, attack!"

Tai then said, "Agumon, you show him!"

Agumon then took a deep breath and yelled, "Pepper Breath!" Firing a small ball of fire at the giant shellfish.

Then I said, "Dorumon, go get him!"

Dorumon then opened his mouth and charged up, then he yelled, "Metal Cannon!" But instead of a large baseball sized sphere, Dorumon only managed to create one the size of a marble that fizzled out before it reached Shellmon.

Then I yelled, "Oh, no!"

Gabumon then yelled, "Blue Blaster!"

Same thing with Biyomon who yelled, "Spiral Twister!"

Tentomon called out, "Super Shocker!"

Just like Dorumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Biyomon's attacks did nothing.

Izzy then asked, "What's happening to them?"

Matt then said, "They look like they've lost their all power."

Then I asked, "But how is it that Agumon isn't like that?"

Then Shellmon aimed a blast of water that blew the smaller Digimon back.

I saw Dorumon flying and, without even thinking, I ran to catch him as Sora yelled, "Luke what are you doing!?"

I managed to catch my partner and looked at him, he looked weak, and I held him close, then I looked up and saw that Shellmon was treating our Digimon like ragdolls.

Then I heard Tai yell, "Agumon!"

I watched as Patamon and Palmon try to launch an attack at the giant crustacean, but them being weak, they didn't last very long. But still, Agumon was able to hit Shellmon in the face with a full powered Pepper Breath, making him flinch.

Then Tai yelled, "Go get him, Agumon!"

Izzy, noticing how all of our partners, besides my brothers is unable to battle asked, "Why is it only Agumon?"

Tentomon weakly said, "We're just too hungry."

Matt said, "Gabumon!"

Gabumon weakly said, "I don't have any strength..."

Sora then realized what was happening and yelled, "That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat."

Izzy gasped in realization and said, "Now I see."

Matt said, "Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight."

Tai then said, "Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!"

Agumon nodded and said, "Then give me a diversion!"

Tai then ran up to Shellmon and said, "Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!"

Sora then yelled, "No, don't!"

Then I yelled, "Tai! Don't do something stupid!"

Tai just ignored me, and I had to sit and watch as Shellmon spotted Tai, Agumon then started hit him again from the side. I watched as Tai picked up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths and said, "This'll work!"

Then Tai jabbed the stick into Shellmon's shell, but was lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.

Agumon then yelled, "Hold on, Tai!"

I was shaken in fear, this was not what I wanted to see, Tai, my older brother, the one who I saw as my hero years ago, now at the mercy of a giant crustacean Freakazoid! I couldn't take it any more, I covered my eyes and started to cry. This wasn't what I wanted to see, how was I going to explain this to mom, dad, even Kari? I didn't want to deal with it anymore, I felt like I was going to break, then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I looked up, expecting to see either Matt or Joe, or someone older then me to help calm me down. But it was TK who placed his hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he looked onwards, I had to force myself to watch as Tai being crushed by Shellmon, and Agumon trying to save my brother, then I thought, _'What has happened to me? I need to be more braver, I need to have more strength. TK, I can see the look in his eyes, he's scared, but he's worried about me.'_ I shook my head, then I said, "Thanks, TK, I needed someone to help me out."

TK didn't answer me, and for a second there, I could have sworn that I saw TK as he will be in the future, four years from now, not the scared little kid he is now, but the true child of hope. Then I realized something and thought, _'Hope. That's it! Thank you TK, for reminding me of something important. You may not even know it, but you had just done something to help me.'_

I watched with renew strength and faith and hope in my brother as Shellmon step on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at me and the other kids and our Digimon.

Tai then yelled, "Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!"

I watched as Tai yelled in pain as Shellmon crushed him in his vine. Then I yelled, "Tai!"

Agumon then yelled, "Tai, no!" Followed by, "Digivolve!"

Then a bright light started to glow from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Tai and the others watch, surprised. I watched in aw, then I thought, _'Now we're talking, go get 'em, Greymon! '_

Tai then asked, "What's going on?"

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Agumon then yelled, "Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

Shellmon then flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur. With a bony helmet on his head.

Then I ran towards my brother and for the second time, had him land on me, then I yelled, "Tai!"

Tai looked up and said "Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!"

We all watched as Shellmon charged at his new opponent, and Greymon began to wrestle with him.

Tai then yelled, "Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!"

Shellmon then fired a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relented first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a catapult, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.

Greymon then yelled, "Digi-Nova Blast!"

Then Greymon launched a huge ball of fire that propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon DeDigivolved down back to Agumon.

Tai ran up to his partner and I soon followed while Dorumon was close behind me, and Tai said, "What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon"

Agumon looked up and asked, "Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?"

Me and Tai both started laughing, relieved. Later, we saw Joe kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.

Joe then said, "Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!"

Tai then said, "There's really no reason to stay here now."

I nodded then I said, "That's true. By the way, Tai,"

My older brother looked at me and asked, "Yes?"

Then I slapped him on the back of his head, and he yelled, "Ow! Luke what was that for!?"

Tai then glared at me, but I decided to glare back at him, and I said, "Do anything stupid like running up to a large Digimon again, and I'll make sure that the only way you're getting close to the fight is if you want to risk me grounding you, for life!"

Everyone looked at me and Matt asked, "Shouldn't Tai be the one who punishes Luke for doing something stupid?"

I looked at him and said, "That may be true, but out of the three of us, me, Tai and Kari, I'm the most clear headed and mature one, I may be two years younger then him, but I'm able to keep a clear head for a long time, today was the first time I actually felt weak before, but TK, he was able to help me out."

Matt looked to his younger brother and asked, "Really?"

TK chuckled and said, "All I did was place my hand on his shoulder, I never really said anything, really!"

I laughed and said, "That's true and all, but I was never expecting you to check up on me, TK, the fact that you came to help me, even with Shellmon attacking, made me realize that, even though you are younger then me, you were able to be brave enough to snap me back to normal, so TK, thank you."

TK smiled and chuckled then he said, "No problem, Luke." He held up his hand and smiled even bigger, I looked at him and smiled as well, then I shook the little DigiDestined's hand.

Then I said, "We should get going now, just like Tai said, with those phone booths destroyed, there really is no reason to be here any longer."

Matt nodded then asked, "Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?"

The Digimon, along with me, Sora, Mimi and TK area circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smiles and said, "You want some more, just say so."

Izzy then stated, "Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two."

Matt nodded and said, "Good idea."

Joe then cried, "In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!"

No one said anything for a short while until Sora stood up and said, "Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job."

Mimi nodded and said, "And we could run into Kuwagamon!"

I nodded and said, "Him, or something a whole lot worse. And to tell you the truth, when in a situation like this, you never want to go back to where your last opponent was, so for now, we should just head forward, not back."

Izzy then stated, "Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."

Joe asked, "That makes sense?"

Sora nodded in agreement and said, "It certainly does."

Joe then grumbled, "Hmmm."

Tai then stood up and said, "Then let's all get going!"

Agumon then stood up and proclaimed, "Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction."

I smiled and said, "Same here, you lead, I'll follow, just as long as the destination sounds reasonable, that is."

Dorumon then said, "Anywhere Luke goes, I go as well!"

Tai smiled and said, "Then let's get outta this place!"

Matt nodded and said, "And let the monsters beware!"

Joe nodded and said, "Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan."

Then I said, "Well, monsters or no monsters, anything that hurts my friends will have to get by me and Dorumon, right buddy?"

The dragon/werewolf nodded and said, "Indeed, Luke. We'll take 'em on!"

Tai then said, "Okay, here we go!"

Everyone got up and marched down the beach then the Digimon yelled, "Digimon!"

We all shared a few laughs, and then headed off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at us. Whatever happens, be sure to stay tuned for the next Digimon New Life!

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, now then, here's a request, I require three things!**

 **First: I need an evil Digimon an/or situation that I can add to the series that would allow Dorumon to Digivolve to Champion level, you can make up a random place for it to happen, and the Digimon I have to fight, and the situation that I end up for the Digivolution to happen. You can make up the evil Digimon or pick one that already exists, your choice!**

 **Second: A location for crest, could be near one of the others, somewhere else, you decide, but you can't make my crest, I have it already planed out.**

 **Finally: After MetalGraymon's episode, should I or should I not leave a note to Kari to give to Gatomon when she sees her to make her and Wizardmon change sides sooner? Your choice, leave your answers in the reviews, and I'll decide soon enough. ALSO Dorumon has to Digivolve before Devimon's defeat!**

 **Well until next time, spread the words of Chaos!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. The Howl Of Garurumon

**Thechaosmaster: What's up, everybody? I'm so sorry about not updating this story, I would've updated sooner but, well, some things happened.**

 **Kurivolt: Yeah, as in, this guy lost the whole chapter, and literally the whole story that was on the writing app he had!**

 **Thechaosmaster: Yeah, turns out, that the writers note app I was using, kind of sucks, but don't worry, I've gotten it taken care of, and by the way, for those who thought that the OC is kind of OP, with him knowing the future, I've pointed out the weaknesses I have, so don't worry, and he even has a few fears, well, read and enjoy, this took me three days too write, but don't worry, I'll try to get the next one out sooner, no promises, just a little bit more trying. See you at the bottom. Kurivolt, if you please?**

 **Kurivolt: Sure thing, Chaos! Thechaosmaster does not own Digimon, or those connected to Digimon, they rightly belong to some lucky rich guy in Japan, he also doesn't own me, I rightfully belong to Konami, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Howl Of Garurumon**

 **Quote of the chapter: "I'll save you, Jeri, if it's the last thing I freakin' do!" Belezemon BM Shadow Fist Of The Beast King!**

* * *

It has been a few hours since the battle between Greymon and Shellmon, and we have practically searched this whole island. But we still haven't found anything that could explain where we are, well I should say, the others where they are, but not me, I knew where we were, but I am still unsure as to exactly how and why I am here, even after some ten odd years of living my new life as Lucas 'Luke' Kamiya, I still don't know the reason as to why I'm even here. What is my purpose of being here? Was it just a fluke that I ended up here, with these guys?

I mentally sighed and thought, _'No, if that were true then, I wouldn't have gotten my D-Ark, and Dorumon would never had been here. Maybe the universe decided that it wants to play games with me.'_ I shook my head and got rid of those bothersome thoughts and I gripped my locket tightly, hoping that whatever happens, I will always be able to protect my friends and family. Then I thought with ferocious determination, _'No matter what, I'll protect these guys, no matter the cost!'_

I looked over to where Tai was standing, right at the edge of the cliff. Matt was standing next to me on my right, I looked at him and began to realize something, I am currently trapped in a digital world, with currently no way back, and time at home is quite literally standing still and hasn't changed even a millisecond since we got into this world. And I knew almost everything that could possibly happen to these guys. And I thought, _'I could change any one thing, and it literally cause a massive butterfly effect. Man, it would be easier understanding this if I knew just what it was that I was in the middle of, some kind of time travel? Another dimension where this actually happened? It could even be my version of heaven, where I have to accomplish a spectacular feat, or learn to let go of my past to completely pass over. Whatever this might be, I will be the guardian for these guys, in my world, they were just characters of fiction, used to entertain young kids, but here, they're flesh and blood, real as I am, just like the Digimon. And I swear, no one will get hurt!'_

I then looked towards Tai, who appeared to be in as in deep thought that I was in at the moment, then I heard him call out, "Yo, Agumon!"

Agumon walked up to his partner and asked, "What's up, Tai?"

Tai looked to the small orange dino and said, "I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?"

Agumon looked back to the sea and sadly said, "I can't."

Tai folded his arms in frustration and replied, "Hm."

Agumon then quickly said, "But even superheroes need a rest."

This caused my Goggle-Headed older brother to lose his footing and almost fall and he yelled, "Huh. Eee-yaa!"

Agumon quickly grabbed onto Tai's shirt and brought him back onto the ledge while me and the others shared a quick laugh at Tai's little slip and for a second, it seemed like we were just a couple of normal kids, back at home, not trapped in this digital plane, even though no one really knows where we are, besides me, and every single Digimon around.

But, I still don't know if this is some kind of time travel, alternate universe, or if I have actually got sucked up inside the real TV show, I shook my head and thought, _'Tai was right, I should really stop watching those Syfy shows. In fact, I shouldn't have watched all of those horror and science fiction shows from my original timeline either. Oh, well, to late to it regret that now. Well, whatever crazy situation I'm living in, I know one things for certain, the butterfly effect is already in effect, the timeline has already changed, just be me being born. So it could mean that anything could have changed, Devimon might actually win this battle, or Myotismon might actually come back stronger then before, or even worse, the Dark Masters might destroy us all!'_

I shook my head once again and thought, _'I should really stop thinking like that, each one of these guys, the original DigiDestined have taught me a valuable lesson when I watched them on the show, Tai showed me how to always be brave in tough times, Matt has shown me just how far friendship can take you, Izzy has always proven to me that you don't need to be the strongest member of the team to be important, you could be the geeky teen that everyone avoids, or the nerd that everyone pokes fun of, but that just shows that you're smarter then they are. Joe, as wacky as the guy can be, taught me that you will always find someone who you can rely on, same with the others.'_

My current thoughts were then cut short by a loud roar, then all of us turned to where the source of the roar came from and saw a large rhinoceros like creature with black colored armor, red bands wrapped around the back spines, crash through rock wall.

We all heard Izzy ask, "Who's that Digimon?"

Tentomon calmly stated, "It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him—he's a laid back Digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

Tai then said, "Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!"

Then a frightened Mimi said, "And I think he wants to eat us!"

Then we all heard another roar coming from behind us, we all turned around and saw another Monochromon, then Matt said, "There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!"

I looked back and forth, keeping an eye on the Monochromon and then I turned to the nearby stone wall and said, "Let's get out of the line of fire!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all headed for behind the stone wall. We all watched as the two Monochromon locked horns and tried to push the other back, Tai then said, "Something must have set those Monochromon off."

Tentomon then said, "They're fighting over territory."

"Yeah?" I asked while breathing heavily.

Palmon then said, "They can just have it then!"

Then Palmon turned around and started running, Mimi then turned around and said, "Hey! Don't leave without me!"

Tai then gave the Monochromon one last look and said, "They definitely don't need us hanging around!"

I nodded and said, "That's for sure. C'mon, Dorumon, let's get outta here!"

Dorumon nodded then we all ran farther away from the fighting Monochromon as all of us ran for safety. Then TK tripped and he cried out as he fell to the ground, but was helped up by Matt, who said, "TK, come on!"

Then I turned back and yelled, "Matt! TK! You guys all right?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, TK just tripped is all!"

Tai then turned his head and yelled, "Better hurry up you guys!"

TK then stood up and said, "Kay, we're coming!"

Back from where we left, the Monochromon, still locked in battle, tumbled over the edge of the cliff and splashed into the sea. After running for a while, we started walking through a forest with street signs everywhere.

After a while, Mimi started complaining, "I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Then she walked to a tree and rested her head against it.

Me and the others started walking past her and Tai said, "Mimi, stop whining."

Mimi then cried out, "No, my feet hurt!"

Agumon then suggested, "Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think."

Mimi turned and stated, "I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!"

Palmon cheerfully walked up to the two and said with cheer, "I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes."

Mimi blanched and said, "Gross!" Causing Palmon to droop down.

I chuckled then walked to where Izzy and Sora were and Izzy said, "It appears that we may be losing our light source."

Sora then said, '"What a weird sunset."

Izzy nodded and said, "This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night."

I shivered and said, "I really don't want to think about that at the moment. Especially seeing how we have no way of knowing just where on Earth we are. That is if we're still on Earth."

Izzy looked at me and asked, "What makes you so sure we're not on Earth, Luke?"

I looked at the DigiDestined of Knowledge and shrugged, then said, "I don't know, just a feeling, is all."

Then Tentomon said, "Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out."

Tentomon flew on top of a tree to get a better view and said, "Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!"

Mimi then optimistically said, "Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet."

Gomamon cheered and said, "Yay, we get to swim!"

He started to run toward the shore, but he crashed into the ground when Joe grabbed him by his tail and said in a panicked voice, "Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!"

Matt turned around and said, "That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining."

I sighed and said, "Well, I say we rest up here for the night anyways, Matt. In case you haven't noticed but, all of us are tired, I mean, look at your brother, I'm not being mean here or picking on him, but, right now, I'm more concerned with him being well rested and not exhausted, and hey, I'm pretty exhausted right now, but the only reason why I'm still standing is because I want to make sure that my friends are in good condition, and are resting as well before I take it easy."

Matt looked at me and said, "Shouldn't you be worried about yourself and your brother, before worrying about the others, Luke?"

I shook my head and told him, "True, I should worry about myself and Tai, but you should know this, you have to think about the group as a whole, besides, what do you think will happen tomorrow if TK, or any one of us doesn't get any sleep tonight, Matt? I'm just saying that rest and relaxation is a far better option then just walking in a random direction until we drop, we should rest here for the night, then tomorrow, we'll continue searching for any signs of civilization."

Tai nodded then said, "He's right, besides, everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!"

Joe then said, "Those are some good plans. I like those plans a lot."

After deciding to set up camp, me and the others gathered into a circle along the shore.

Then Biyomon said, "It should be safe to rest here tonight."

I sighed in relief and said, "That's good to hear."

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, I love camping outside."

Mimi then said, "If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?"

I shook my head and thought, _'And I thought Joe complained about everything.'_

Tai then asked, "Mimi, do you see a hotel here?"

Then Mimi gasped in surprise and we all turned to see a trolley car sitting on a small island connected by a single land bridge, headlights flaring. Then I thought, _'Strange, I could have sworn that wasn't there before.'_

Tai then asked, "What's that?"

TK said, "It looks like a trolley car."

Then Izzy said, "That's odd. The lights just came on."

Then Sora suggested, "Well, maybe there are some real people in there."

Tai then started running towards the trolley with Agumon close behind him and he said, "Let's check it out!"

Then the rest of us ran towards the vehicle and Mimi said, "Maybe it can take us back home…In air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi then ran ahead of the group, and we chased after her.

I lightly chuckled and thought, _'Who knew that Mimi was right all along, but that won't be for a very, very long time now.'_

Tai then yelled, "Mimi, wait up!

We reached the trolley but when we got inside, there was nobody inside, _'Strange.'_ I thought.

Tai then yelled, "Bummer, it's empty!"

"Totally empty." Sora repeated.

Izzy, who was inspecting the floor stated, "No trolley car's this clean."

I looked around and noticed how spotless the place was, nodded and said, "Yeah, it almost looks like it's brand new."

Mimi then took a seat and said, "Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!"

Tai then said, "Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."

Joe, who was at the controls of the cable car, joked, "Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself."

Then I had a weird thought, _'Wait! Did… did Joe, make a joke? That's it, this goes to prove it, me being here has changed things too much! We're doomed, doooooomed!'_

My brother, who seemed to be rattling his brain against Joe's joke, folded up his arms and said, "Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home."

Sora, who was now sitting on a seat next to Ten then said, "So we have nothing to lose by staying here."

I nodded, completely over my little episode, and said, "Sure seems that way."

Tentomon then wearily said, "Ohhh, can we eat now?"

Tai then softly said, "That's right, I forgot."

Later on, the group decided to split up to rest for a while before we went to gather supplies for the night, I watched as Gomamon was swimming in the water where Izzy was fishing, right next to TK, who was watching him, fish with a makeshift fishing pole. Izzy then said, "Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!"

I chuckled at this then I went back to doing what me and Dorumon were doing, gathering firewood, I was currently carrying an arms full of twigs and sticks, and Dorumon was carrying a few rocks to prevent the grass from catching fire, and ruining our little 'camping trip.' I looked to Dorumon and said, "I think we've got enough sticks, twigs and rocks, don't ya think, Dorumon?"

The cyan furred dragon looked at me and said, "I think so, Luke, let's head back."

I nodded then we proceeded to head back to where the cable car was, and I thought, _'I wonder, will me and Dorumon be able to handle whatever has changed in this timeline that the others can't? Or, will it all end in disaster?'_

Dorumon must have sensed my inner turmoil, because he said, "You okay, Luke?"

I turned around and asked, "Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

The werewolf/dragon gave me a thoughtful look and said, "Because you looked like you were having trouble, is everything all right?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, just thinking, buddy."

Dorumon asked me, "About what?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing to worry about, pal."

Dorumon looked at me for a while, then nodded and said, "Alright then." Dorumon smiled at me then cheerfully said, "Let's go Luke! Let's hurry up and bring this stuff back to the others. Then we can have something to eat!" Dorumon then ran ahead of me.

I smiled at how quickly Dorumon's personality had changed, then I ran after my partner.

We were walking down the path when I heard Tentomon say, "Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch."

Then we quickly ran into Sora and Joe, and I said, "Hey, guys! I see you collected some logs as well."

Sora nodded and said, "Yep, and I see you and Dorumon did the same thing."

I smiled and said, "Yep, and we even collected a few rocks to place around the logs to prevent any unneeded accidents."

Joe nodded and said, "Good thinking, Luke. C'mon, let's head back."

Me and Dorumon nodded then walked back to the camp, nothing really exciting happened, but we did watch what some of the other Digimon were doing, Patamon was sitting on Agumon's head and took a deep breath, then fired a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughed and said, "Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Then she flew off to pull a fruit down from a tree.

Meanwhile, Mimi was looking at mushrooms with Palmon. Everyone was working together, helping on another, it brought a smile to my face and I said, "This is what I like to see, everyone working together to get the job done."

Joe nodded and said, "Yeah, it certainly is quicker with everyone working together."

Sora was about to say something when Palmon said, "Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!"

Mimi gasped and backed away, then she said, "I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!"

Palmon seemed to be pretty happy and struck a pose, then said, "Ahh, stop!"

I laughed and said, "Those two really make a great pair, Mimi's seems to be helpless when she's not in a mall."

Sora laughed and said, "Yeah, but with Palmon, she should be fine."

I nodded and we continued to the camp sight. Several minutes later, me, Sora, Tai, and Matt were all standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.

Matt then said, "We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!"

Sora seemed okay with it, but said, "Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?"

Then Agumon walked up and said, "Like this!"

Agumon blew a small ball of flame, which brought the campfire to life. Tai, being impressed said, "Wow, Agumon, you're the man!"

Agumon seemed to be happy with that and answered with a cheerful, "Awww…"

Just then Izzy and TK run up, carrying fish on a couple of branches, and TK said, "Hey, lookit!"

Izzy then said, "We caught a bunch of fish!"

I gave both boys a thumbs up and said, "Great job, you guys!"

Tai then said, "Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!"

Matt took the fish from TK and said, "Thanks, squirt." Then he walked to the fire, where Tai was gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.

Tai then said, "This is where I wish we had a microwave."

I chuckled at my bro, he was acting like a true Goggle-Head. Then I thought, _'Man, I can't seem to stop calling Tai a Goggle-Head. And that term wasn't used until Tamers, when Rika called Takato a Goggle-Head, but I know that in reality, being a Goggle-Head, is a great honor, well, usually, in this universe anyways, it's a mark of leadership, but it also means that they will sometimes do something completely foolish, and then they will get into trouble. I guess that's why I stopped wearing my goggles, I felt that I wasn't worthy of being a 'Goggle-Head' but the truth, I felt that if too many Goggle-Head's existed at the same time, the universe would probably explode.'_ I had to hold back a laugh at my own thoughts.

Then I heard Matt say, "Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?"

Tai looked up to Matt and asked, "How did you come up with that, Matt?"

As I watched the two talk, I placed my fish on a stick and placed it over the fire, right next to Matt's and watch it cook.

Then I head Matt say, "Because I'm the man!"

I laughed at the two, then I continued to watch my food cook. It wasn't long until the fish was done cooking, and shortly after, the gang was gathered around the campfire, and we were all enjoying our dinner of cooked fish and fresh fruit.

Then Tentomon, who was eating a large fruit with Biyomon said, "This is surprisingly good!"

Izzy, with a mouthful of fish said, "Delicious!"

TK looked down at his fish and said, "Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks."

Matt turned to his little bro and said, "I won't tell."

TK looked down and said, "I never eat with my fingers."

Matt, who seemed to be getting frustrated said, "TK, it's alright!"

Tai nodded and said, "Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now."

I smiled at TK and said, "Don't worry TK, just eat it and enjoy, I mean, I've never eaten fish this way before, but I'm eating it, so that means you can as well, little guy."

TK smiled and said, "Kay." As TK continued eating, me and Tai walked over to where Sora was collecting water by the shore. Then Tai said, "Hey Sora."

Sora looked up and asked, "What?"

Tai quietly asked, "Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah."

Tai then said, "I wonder."

Sora quickly said, "Matt's still learning to be a big brother."

Tai said, "Maybe."

I looked at Tai and said, "She could be right, Tai." Tai looked over to me and I said, "Matt probably doesn't have the kind experience you and me have as siblings, and it could be that he's just worried about him, besides if Kari was here, I know that I would be worried about her, wouldn't you?"

Tai didn't answer me, but he gave me a knowing look that showed that he was thinking the same thing that I was, Matt was just trying to be a good older brother, sure he seemed to be acting like TK's a burden, but he is just being protective of him, and he doesn't really know how to treat him.

Then we all heard someone walking towards us, we turned and saw Joe approaching us with his eyes looking at the sky, and a thoughtful hum. Sora then asked, "Hey Joe, what'cha looking at?"

Joe said, "I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

Sora nodded and said, "I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations."

Tai then said, "You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world."

Sora then asked, "Do you guys think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere?"

Joe nodded and said, "Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth."

Tai then asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I nodded and said, "I think, I know what Joe is trying to say, ever since I woke up here and met Dorumon, I have felt like something is…off about this place, I mean if you look at some of the evidence, we could still be on Earth, from the telephone booths, these weird road signs, that trolley, even those power lines, all of those point to proof that humans were once living here, so we could be on Earth, but if that is true then, what's up with all of these Digimon that keep popping up everywhere? Last time I checked, we didn't have them on Earth, so this probably isn't Earth, yet at the same time, it has all the same quality's that Earth has. So if we are on Earth, the only question is where are we. It's possible that we've ended up in some sort of Bermuda Triangle like place where all this crazy stuff is possible."

The three older kids looked at me in surprise, probably wasn't expecting me to talk with such a brainiac tone in my voice, then Tai said, "I think you've been spending too much time around Izzy, Luke. You're starting to sound like him, with all of his crazy alien conspiracy theory's."

I glared at him then I walked away with a huff, then I started thinking, _'Why did I say all of that? I could have told them too much just then, and if I did, how was I supposed to explain how I knew about this? Maybe I should tell them about who I really am, or should I say, who I once was. But I don't know when I should tell them, maybe once we get to Server, and we meet with Genni, then I could ask him what I should do. 'Cause if there is anyone, that's not Dorumon, who should know the truth, it's Genni, after all, if I remember correctly, it was him who gave us our partners in the first place. So he should have the answers that I seek.'_

I looked back to the others, I took notice of Patamon, sitting nearby, who yawned and curled up beside TK, who said, "Look, Patamon's tired."

Then I noticed that one by one, the Digimon were starting to fall asleep, then I heard Tai yawn, then he said, "I'm getting really tired myself."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, same here. How 'bout you Dorumon, you tired?"

Dorumon shook his head and said, "Not really, I'm feeling fine. Yaaaaaawn. "

I chuckled and said, "Could've fooled me." I waved my hand and motioned him to the trolley and said,"C'mon, time for bed."

Then Izzy spoke up, "Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard."

Joe nodded and asked, "Alright. Who wants to go first?"

Tai then asked, "How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour."

Matt stood up and said, "Not TK."

TK then whined and said, "Aww, come on, me too, Matt."

Matt then said with a voice of concern, "No, you're too young and you need your rest!"

Then I said, "I'll take TK's place for the night watch."

Then Tai said in his 'older brother' tone of voice, "Hold on, Luke, you should probably go to sleep yourself."

I looked at Tai with folded arms, and a glare in my eyes and said, "Tai, I'm not a little kid anymore, besides, whose the one who gets you and Kari ready for school in the morning when mom's not home? "

Tai looked like he was about to argue, when he stopped, then he said, "Oh, okay, fine you win, Luke."

I smirked at this then I thought, _'Heh, who knew that being mentally older then Tai would be useful. Hmm, let's see here, before I died I was about nineteen years old, then I ended up having to start all over again, so that would mean that mentally, I'm twenty nine years old! Wow! Talk about being mature beyond my years. Heh, it's funny. Before all this happened, I was nineteen years old physically, but thirteen mentally, now seeing how I don't think I'm the same, well besides the obvious, now the things reversed! I'm younger physically, but older mentally, I'm probably acting more mature then Joe is.'_

While I was rambling to myself, I heard Mimi say, "I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep."

Tai then walked up to Gabumon and said, "Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!"

Gabumon, feeling a little bit scared said, "Stop, Tai! That's not funny!"

We all had to watch as Tai started to pull on Gabumon's fur coat, causing Gabumon to run away. Then Matt pushed Tai backwards, then he said, "Tai, quit it!"

Tai then asked angrily, "Ooh! What are you bugging about?"

A frustrated Matt said, "Because, Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!"

Tai said, "Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"

Then both Tai and Matt started to grab each other by their shirt collars, looking as if they're about to fight.

Then both me and TK stood by and watched as our older brothers act like little children, then I got annoyed, and TK became worried, and we both yelled, "You guys, stop fighting!"

The two boys looked towards us, then huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed. Then me and TK looked at each other and said, "Older brothers."

Joe then walked up to the squibbing duo and said, "You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?"

Tai then said, "I will!"

Matt then said, "I'm next!"

Me and TK smiled at this and I thought, _'Well, at least their not throwing punches at each other. That's a good thing. I think.'_

Joe then smiled and suggested, "How about if Izzy takes over after that, Luke will take his place and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Then the group headed back to the bus, the group was sitting up on the trolley's seats, while our Digimon were laying leaves that were settled on the floor.

Mimi then complained, "I can't sleep with all of you here!"

Sora sighed and said, "Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep."

Izzy nodded and said, "That's right, Mimi."

Joe waved his hand and said, "Goodnight."

TK then joked, "Don't let the Monochromon bite."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'I don't think the others needed a reminder of that, TK. Azulongmon knows I don't, I just hope that things will go is smoothly around here.'_

Then I was about to walk off the trolley car and go to the lake, when I heard Matt say, "Gabumon?"

Both and Gabumon looked to Matt and the small blue wolf asked, "Yeah?"

Matt looked over and said, "Go over and lay down with my brother."

Gabumon asked, "Why, Matt?"

Matt then said, "Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!"

Which Gabumon translated to, "Because you want me to keep TK warm."

Matt stood up and walked away then said, "Hey, I didn't say that!"

Gabumon got off the seat and walked towards TK and said, "You just don't want to admit it."

Matt said, "Whatever." Then he walked away.

I watched as Gabumon curled up beside TK, putting a furry arm across him. TK opened his eyes and saw Gabumon, then he said, "Thanks, Matt."

Matt, startled, turns away, blushing. I lightly laughed at Matt's embarrassment and thought, _'Hehe, I knew that Matt was trying to be a good older brother, now if he would just stop trying to act cool all the time, and actually open up to people and show everyone the real him, he just might actually be able to make friends with everyone.'_

Then I walked off the trolley, leaving Dorumon behind so he can get some rest, then I watched as the lights on the trolley went out, then I walked towards the lake, then I looked up to the sky, and watched the stars for a while, and I thought for the hundredth time, _'I wonder, what exactly is the true reason for me being here? No matter how much I think about it, there's just too many reasons for me being here, and even more reasons for me not being here as well. There's Devimon, but he was taken care of by Angemon pretty easily, while it's true that he used up all his power to do so, but still. Then there's Myotismon, maybe that is the reason, or maybe it was to stop Ken from being infected by the dark spores. And if that is true, then me being sent here would make sense, in a way, but why send me to the beginning? And why Dorumon? And why a D-Ark? The questions of the how's and why's are endless, with no clear answer. But these cards…'_

I took out my Modify Cards and looked at the back of then and looked at the design, it was of a light green shield with a small arrow, almost sword like edge on the bottom, with three more black lines, each making up the same shape inside, each one getting smaller, it also had four bars crisscrossing at the center, with a ring wrapped around them at the edge, and an oval right in the center of them with a dark green coloring, and I had a strange sense that I've seen this symbol before, and I thought, _'This design, it looks familiar for some reason, but why? I don't think I've seen this in the series before. And in the Tamers season, the Modify Cards are from the card game. So I guess it would make sense to have a different design on these cards, after all, the card game doesn't exist in this universe. So by having them in a different design would make sense, but still, why does this seem so familiar? A green shield. Hmm, maybe it's from my old life, but what?'_

I looked up from my cards and I noticed that it had gotten darker out, then I heard someone coming closer and I saw Tai approaching the water and started splashing himself. I decided to walk up to him.

As Tai was splashing his face, he heard something else on the shore. I stopped and me and him turned towards the source of the sound and we saw Matt looking out over the water.

Tai asked angrily, "Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?"

Matt said, "I…couldn't sleep."

Tail ran up to him and asked, "Oh? And why not?"

I started walking up to the two when I heard Matt say, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch TK…"

I stopped and listened to their conversation, then Tai asked, "Do you guys even live in the same house?"

Matt shook his head and answered, "Not anymore. We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much."

My eyes widened and I thought, _'That's right! Their half-brothers, I forgot about that! And their parents had split up a while back, and now they don't even see each other as often as they used to!'_

Tai looked off into the lake and said, "Well, that explains a lot."

Matt sighed in frustration and took off, running down the shore, then Tai walked back to Agumon.

Then I walked out and looked at the water, mesmerized by the reflection of the sky, then I heard something coming from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw that it was Dorumon was walking up to me. I said, "Oh, hey Dorumon, I thought you were sleeping. What's up?"

Dorumon didn't say anything, just continued walking until he was standing right next to me, then he said, "I couldn't sleep, Lucas."

I looked at him with worry spread across my face and asked, "Is everything alright, bud?"

The dragon shook his head and said, "I don't know, but what I do know is that something feels, off."

I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by 'off' Dorumon?"

The dragon didn't say anything for a while then he said, "It's just that, I feel like something's about to happen, I just don't know what."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Then I thought, _'It's been a lifetime since I've seen the show, but there are some parts that I remember, but I can't, for the life of me, remember every single episode of Digimon Adventures, I mean, I remember Devimon's lair, I barely remember Leomon's corruption, but just because I know what the future holds, does that mean that I should just try to change every single thing that happens?'_ I shook my head and thought, _'No, I won't do things willy nilly about this. I won't do anything Goggle-Headed, but I will try to make sure that I try to prevent the worst of things from happening, maybe I could prevent Tai from making SkullGreymon, but that one, was a lesson that he needed to learn. But the destruction of Wizardmon, now that is something that I'm going to prevent, but what about the warning he gives later on? Hmm, gosh darn it!'_

I decided to stop thinking about what I could change in the future before I tore my hair out, when both me and Dorumon heard a strange sound, we turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Then Gabumon walked up to Matt.

Gabumon cheerfully sighed and said, "What a wonderful sound!"

Then me and Dorumon started walking back to the camp, then when we got to the fire pit, I heard Tai say, "Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead."

Then I said, "Tai, you should really learn to be respectful to others about their hobbies, y'know?"

Tai jumped five feet in the air and turned to me and said, "Luke!? What are you doing here? And what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!?"

I snickered and said, "Sorry, bro. And besides, me and Dorumon, couldn't sleep anyways."

Tai nodded and quietly said, "Yeah, I know what you mean, Luke."

As Tai was poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away.

Tai shouted out in surprise, "Watch out for the fire sparks!"

I watched as a flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which began to move and caused the ground to shake, causing the four of us to try to stand up, but we kept losing our balance.

Tai shouted out, "Hey!"

While I was trying to keep my barrings, I yelled, "What's… going… on!?

Then a massive wave began to form in the sea, and from the wave emerged a huge yellow head of a green sea monster, that reminded me of the Lock Ness Monster.

Then the sea monster towered over the beach, growling at me, Dorumon, Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon. While the group inside the trolley car hears it and began to cower in fear.

Then I yelled, "What is that!?"

Dorumon said, "That's Seadramon "

Then Seadramon started racing through the water, taking the land with the trolley and the rest of us along for the ride.

Matt and Gabumon ran towards us and yelled, "The land's moving!"

Agumon then said, "Hold tight, we're going for a ride!"

Tai said, "It's like we're on a monster longboard!"

"Yeah? Well I don't have my swimming trunks on, so can we please get his tail off of this island, please!?" I yelled.

Izzy ran up to us and said, "He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here."

Tentomon said, "Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."

Agumon said, "Don't be too sure."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, the seems a bit clueless at the moment, but I hate to say it, but I've got a feeling that we're not going to be that lucky."

Tentomon then said, "You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!"

The three of us said, "What? I didn't do anything!"

Seadramon pulled his tail, which was the red patch of ground that the stick landed on, away from the land, launching Tentomon into the air. And Izzy said, "I guess he does know we're here!"

Tai then noticed that the red leaf like thing that was connected to the island was his tail, and he yelled, "Ah! That big red thing was his tail!"

My eyes widened in shock, then I heard Tentomon say, "It wasn't my fault!"

Then Seadramon whipped his tail at the moving island, knocking all of us onto our feet again. Then Seadramon went back into the ocean, then he charged right at us and Tai said, "He's coming back and he's not happy!"

Then I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious for pointing that out! Tell us something we don't know."

We watched as Seadramon swam beneath the island and knocked it with his head, making it shoot back towards the shore.

Joe then yelled, "We're gonna crash into the shore!"

Mimi then yelled, "This is really gonna mess up my hair!"

I watched as Matt dived into the ocean and started swimming for the moving island to get his brother and yelled, "TK!"

I heard Gabumon from a distance say, "Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Then Gabumon followed Matt into the water.

Suddenly, the land hit some electrical towers that were in the middle of the water, causing it to stop, Tai then said, "Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake."

Izzy then asked, "I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…"

I shook my head and said, "That seems highly unlikely."

Then the green sea monster popped back up and Tai yelled, "Get ready, he's attacking!"

Then everyone was by our sides, and Agumon said, "Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!"

Dorumon glared at Seadramon and said, "No problem!"

Biyomon yelled, "Spiral Twister!" And Patamon added in a Boom Bubble, but the attacks barely did anything at all.

Palmon then yelled out, "Poison Ivy!" But she couldn't get a reach on the sea dragon Digimon.

Tentomon then flew up to get a better spot for attack, then he yelled, "Super Shocker!"

Agumon then yelled, "Pepper Breath!"

Then Dorumon took a deep breath and fired out a metal ball and said, "Metal Cannon!"

Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by Tentomon, or Agumon's attacks, but it did seem that Dorumon's attack had caused him to at least flinch. Then I thought, _'This is not good. Maybe if I…'_ I looked at my Modify Cards and thought, _'Is it time that I tried these out?'_

I then heard Tai say, "Agumon, Digivolve!"

I looked to Agumon, who said, "I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai."

"You have to!" Tai yelled to his partner.

Agumon then suggested, "Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

Tai then asked, "But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?"

Matt then yelled, "TK! Over here!"

TK turned around and yelled, "Matt!"

I quickly put my cards back, deciding against using them, then me, Dorumon and Gomamon followed TK to the edge of the shore, where we see Matt swimming towards us, followed by Gabumon.

I yelled, "Matt!"

TK then called out, "Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y—ahh!"

A sudden shake of the island sent TK into the water and Matt yelled, "TK!"

Then I yelled, "We've got him! C'mon, Gomamon!"

The seal Digimon nodded and we dove in to get him, I tried to swim faster to get him, but Gomamon went ahead of me, and faster then I could blink, he had TK on his back, then I grabbed onto him and swam back upwards, once we breached the surface, I heard Dorumon and my bother yell, "Lucas!"

Then Matt yelled, "TK!"

I turned to the elder Ishida and gave him a thumbs up, then I said, "Hey, Matt, I told you before, if the little guy ever ends up in the drink, I'll be the first one to go in after him!"

Matt smiled at me and said, "Thanks."

I nodded and said, "Don't mention it."

Then we both heard Gomamon ask, "Hey! What am I? Fried fish?"

Then Joe yelled, "Gomamon!"

Tai then said, "Hurry up, Matt! Luke!"

Tentomon then said, "You guys have got to get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!"

Matt looked to Gomamon and said, "Gomamon, you can do it!"

Gomamon nodded and said, "Right!" Then he started swimming back to shore.

Then Matt looked to me and said, "Luke, you think you can…"

I interrupted him and said with a smile and a thumbs up, "You got it, Matt! He's in good hands!"

As me and Gomamon headed back to shore, Matt started to wave his hands at Seadramon and yelled, "Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" This caught the giant sea serpent's attention, he turned around and gave Matt a growl.

Seadramon looked like he was going to attack Matt, but Gabumon yelled, "Blue Blaster!" The blue flamethrower hit Seadramon, but just like with the other Digimon's attacks, it did nothing. Then Seadramon flicked his tail at Gabumon, and sent him flying out of the water, and soaring through the air, screaming, "I hate this!"

Matt was suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Me and the others watched as Gabumon pulled himself weakly onto the island when TK sadly said, "It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!"

I watched as TK blamed himself for Matt's condition and thought, _'Poor little guy, blaming himself just because Matt put his life on the line, just to save him, his little brother. Man, I wish I could help him, but what could I say?'_

Tai ran over to the edge and said, "Oh no!"

Me and the others were forced to watch as Matt was lifted into the air, with Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing, anaconda like grip.

Tentomon cried out, "This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!"

TK then said, "Matt, hang on!" TK watched his older brother get crushed to death, when he turned to his partner and said, "Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Boom Bubble!"

Patamon shook his head and sadly said, "Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"

Gabumon looked down and said, "You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!"

Then everyone heard Matt yell, "Gabumon!"

TK then yelled, "Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!"

Gabumon then yelled, "Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!"

Just then, I heard the familiar sound of a Digivice and we all watched as Gabumon was in cased in a bright light, then Matt yelled, "Gabumon!"

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Gabumon then said, "Gabumon Digivolve to…" Gabumon then transformed into a large quadruped white wolf with blue stripes. His head looked like it had a lions mane of some sort, six large spines coming out of his neck, his claws had become red, then he said, "Garurumon!"

Garurumon then leapt at Seadramon, freeing Matt from Seadramon's vice like grip. Matt fell into the water and swam for the island, as Garurumon fought with Seadramon. He latched onto Seadramon with his jaws, but Seadramon just flicked him off with his tail, and then pushed him beneath the water.

Me and TK ran to where Matt had surfaced and TK asked, "Are you alright, Matt?"

Matt breathed heavily, but nodded and said, "Yeah, but where's Gabumon?"

I pointed to where the fight was happening, and said, "He's over there, but I think he Digivolve, he's Garurumon, now!"

We all watched as Garurumon rose from the water, who was then followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whipped his tail at Seadramon and hit him in the face, causing Seadramon to rear back in pain.

Tentomon then said, "Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."

Izzy then exclaimed, "That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible."

Tentomon then said, "Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out."

Tai then said, "I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again."

Agumon turned and said, "He could be."

Tentomon then said, "But I heard about it!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, whatever. Let's just see if he really as strong as you say he is, Tentomon." _'But I know for a fact that what Tentomon was true, but still…'_

We all watched as Seadramon fired a blast of air at Garurumon. The lake froze over, and Garurumon became a wolf-sculpture.

Tentomon then told us, "Oh, no! Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!"

I shivered, feeling the cold from here and said, "Brr, that's cold."

Garurumon then broke free of his icy prison and said, "Howling Blaster!" He then fired a burst of, what I thought was a burst of light blue, almost green wave of flame, knocking back Seadramon's Ice Blast, and hitting him straight in the face! Man, talk about feeling the burn! We all cheered at the defeat of Seadramon, and watched as Garurumon DeDigivolved back into Gabumon, who then climbed back onto the island.

Matt then ran up to him and said, "Gabumon!"

Gabumon then joked, "Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry."

Matt then said, "You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time!"

TK then ran up to the wolf and hugged him, then said, "Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!"

Gabumon looked embarrassed and said, "Any time, little friend."

TK then looked up to his stepbrother and said with a smile, "Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!"

Matt looked up and blushed, then said, "You think so?"

Gabumon then said, "You know, you were the man!"

Matt smiled and said, "And you're the wolf-man!"

Me and the others joined Matt and TK in laughing watched together then I looked over to Tai and the others and said, "I'm happy to see that everyone's happy and laughing, right guys?"

Tai nodded and said, "Yeah, it sure is, Luke, it sure is."

Joe nodded and said, "Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?"

Gomamon then jumped in the water and said, "Just watch!" Once he resurfaced, he yelled, "Fish power!"

Then a swarm of fish appeared and started to push the island back to the main shoreline. Once we returned to the mainlands Mimi asked, "Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur."

After a while we started talking about what just happened when Izzy said, "Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve."

Sora, who was laying on the ground, looked up and said, "Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before."

Me and Tai looked back, remembering when Agumon Digivolved into Greymon, the Tai said, "You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger."

Izzy then said, "That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we're in trouble."

Sora then said, "Wow, that must be it!"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know, guys. We shouldn't jump ahead to get the answer of how our partner's Digivolve."

Izzy asked, "How come? It seems logical, after all. So, why couldn't it be right, Luke?"

I looked at him and said, "Because, what if we end up in trouble, but we're all separated, and only one of our partners could Digivolve, and the others are nowhere near us, say for example that Tai's in danger, but Agumon had already Digivolved, but he was being defeated, if Digivolution is a spur of the moment type thing then, he would be defeated before we could help, I'd say that before we say that we have an answer to our question, we should get all the variables first, then proceed with the answer, right?"

Izzy looked at me in thought, then he said, "That would make sense. Alright, then, we should wait till we have a better idea of what it is that causes our Digimon to Digivolve, but we should keep an open mind to the original theory, for now."

I nodded then said, "That's fine with me, you see, the only reason why I placed my argument on the table was because I didn't want to see TK put himself in danger, just to get Patamon to Digivolve."

Everyone nodded, then Mimi fell on top of Sora, who cried out, "Hey! Watch it!" She then pushed Mimi to the ground.

Then Mimi sleepily asked, "Is it time to go to the mall?"

Sora then joked, "We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her."

Agumon nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am."

Biyomon then said, "I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings."

Mimi then sleepily said, "You must be kidding…"

One by one, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fell asleep, along with their Digimon. Tai yawned and I said, "Hey, you get some sleep, I'll keep watch for a while, Tai."

Tai looked to me and asked, "Ya sure?"

I nodded, then he laid down, but we both heard something then we turned to see that what we heard was Matt's harmonica again. We walked over, seeing TK, Patamon, and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

TK then sleepily said, "Ahh, big bro, you're the best."

Both me and Tai smiled as TK fell asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest. And I thought, _'A new adventure ends, another day comes to a close.'_ Then I laid down, and slowly drifted away, into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And so ends another chapter in Digimon New Life, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter do far, and as you can see, Lucas has some trouble knowing when to intervene in situations like this, and that is mostly because of the Butterfly Effect, he doesn't know what kind of effect will happen if he intervenes, and let me ask you this, would you act the same way if you were in his shoes? Yes or no? Now then, I have given you the design of the cars back, tell me what you think, and if I should get any more and hiw should I obtain them in the reviews, later!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	5. Flight Of The Phoenix

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the new year! That is right, as I promised, I haven't died yet, and I am back on the story horse once again! But unlike what I put in my author page, I had the sudden urge to write this story, and I hope you all like it, and I would like to know if you guys can figure out the little reference in the chapter name, leave your thoughts in the reviews! And now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Insert Randomly Funny Joke About me not owning Digimon here.**

* * *

 **Quote of the Chapter: Connection Terminated: Dioboromon, Our War Game, Digimon The Movie!**

 **Chapter 4: Flight Of The Phoenix**

After all of the excitement from last night that lasted until early in the morning, me and the rest of the group decided to sleep in for a little bit longer, when we did decide to start moving again, it seemed like it was late in the evening, early afternoon, but we couldn't really tell, none of us had a watch that worked, or anything that could tell us the time of day, but we decided to continue moving forward, through the forest of misleading street signs, when something large passed over our heads, making a loud noise.

Sora then said, "Wha—hey!"

And Tai asked, "Whoa, did you hear that?"

I nodded and said in a false Yoda voice, "Yes, heard it, I did." Then in my normal voice I asked, "But do you guys see that?"

I pointed to the strange black UFO like object in the sky, and Matt said, "It seems to be some sort of aircraft."

Sora then said, "It looked like a big flying gear."

Izzy then said, "Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible."

Joe nodded and said, "Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!"

Tai then said, "Or maybe that sign's just crooked."

TK then slipped while climbing up the small hill where the rest of us were, and Sora yelled, "TK!" But me, Matt and Tai quickly grabbed him, and helped him up.

TK then said, "Whoa! That was scary!"

Tai then said, "Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!"

TK breathed a sigh of relief, then he said, "Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

Biyomon shook her head and said, "No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon."

I sighed and mentally translated that to, _'No, but there are things ten times, or even a million times worse then that, that want nothing more then to try to do us harm.'_

Patamon then said, "Don't you worry, TK, I'll take care of them!"

This caused TK to laugh and started to hug Patamon. Then Sora said, "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going."

Matt placed his arms on his hips and he said, "Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!"

Tai lightly laughed and said, "This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here."

Then Biyomon, who was rubbing her head against Sora's hand asked, "Hey wait a minute, is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?"

Sora shook her head and said, "Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together."

Biyomon nodded and said, "Together sounds good!"

Then the rest of us started to walk ahead, leaving Sora and Biyomon behind, then I heard Sora then say, "We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we—"

Then Biyomon said, "Hey, Sora? Open your eyes."

Sora opened her eyes to see that the rest of us has moved on without them. The two ran to catch up. Then Sora sarcastically said, "Well thanks a lot for waiting!"

I turned and rubbed my then nervously chuckled and said, "Sorry, Sora, we thought you would start walking with us, we didn't mean to leave you behind."

Sora gave me a strange look, it almost looked like she was glaring at me, but at the same time, it looked like she was trying to see if I was lying, then I thought, _'And I thought Kari's glare was intense. Man, note-to-self, do not make Sora angry!'_

Then Matt joked, "Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!"

I laughed and said in a false tour guide voice, "Please be warned, these signs are known to play tricks on people's minds, better watch them carefully, or they might change when you'd least expect it." I heard Dorumon chuckle at that, then I thought, _'Did he, did he actually understand my joke!?'_

Then I heard him say, "Yeah, and let's see, I think that one says, 'beware of randomly changing signs.' Oh, look at that, the sign just changed."

Then both me and Dorumon looked at one another with a serious face, then we both started laughing like crazy, then I heard my brother sarcastically say, "You guys think you're a couple of comedians, don't ya?"

Me and Dorumon didn't say anything, but we gave him a mischievous smile, and kept on walking. Then we heard Joe say, "Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!"

Mimi then said, "You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!"

I shook my head in disbelief thought, _'Can't Mimi think of something else that doesn't have anything to do with shopping?'_

Then we got to the end of the forest, and into a clearing, on which stood on several tall telephone poles. Then Matt yelled, "Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!"

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe exclaimed.

As we were walking through the clearing, we all saw the big black gear streak through the sky again.

Izzy then pointed to the black object and said, "Look, it's the alien saucer again!"

And Matt said, "And it's headed for a close encounter!"

We all watched as the gear crashed into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. Then I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and said, "Looks like ET just made contact."

Everyone looked at me with faces filled with annoyance at my horrible attempt at a joke, and I was left embarrassed, and rubbed the back of my head, and awkwardly laughed, then we all continued walking through the dessert of telephone polls, I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes to keep the sun from blinding me, I was sweating up a storm, and Dorumon looked like he was about to spontaneously combust at any moment. Then I turned back to see how the others were doing and noticed that they weren't doing much better, I watched Izzy as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and heard him sigh.

I wasn't faring any better, the desert heat was torture, and I thought, _'Well, it's like they always say, out of the nice cool jungle, and into the frying pan!'_

Then I heard TK say, "Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks."

Then Matt said, "Well, TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on."

We all heard Mimi complain, "Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?"

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe asked Mimi in disbelief.

Then Sora asked, "Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?"

Izzy nodded, then said, "She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent."

Then I said, "They could be, but then again, they could be something else entirely. But what?"

Then Mimi suddenly asked, "Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?"

We all nodded and Izzy asked, "Yeah, what about 'em?"

Mimi then said, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered."

Then Joe suddenly stopped and exclaimed in a voice filled in panic, "That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!"

Izzy turned to the older boy and said, "Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes."

Tentomon then called Izzy over and quietly said, "Izzy! Come here, Izzy." The DigiDestined of knowledge knelt down as Tentomon quietly said, "I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick."

I silently chuckled and thought, _'Hehe, boy these guys are going to be in for a wide awakening shortly!'_

Mimi then started cheerfully humming, then she said, "You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!"

Joe then asked, "Hmm? What?"

We all watched as Mimi held up a compass and laughed, then she said, "The sun melted the numbers right off!"

Me and the others knelt down to look at it, then Tai said, "Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work."

We all watched as Mimi's compass started going crazy, then it started spinning rapidly around and around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examined it. Then he said, "Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle."

I sighed then said, "Well, it looks like we're lost in the desert with no way of knowing which way is south. Hmm."

Mimi shrugged and said, "Oh well. I'm always late anyway."

Sora then stood up and said, "This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that's for sure. And this sun is blinding me, I mean, even with my sunglasses the sun is still blinding me."

Izzy then said, "I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat."

Tai nodded and said, "Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?"

Mimi then stood up and screamed from the top of her lungs, "Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!"

I shook my head and said, "Mimi, I don't think you should be yelling that loudly, you could end up attracting some, unwanted attention to us."

Tai nodded and said, "He's right. And for all we know, we could be getting ourselves in danger for doin just that, so please be more mindful, Mimi."

Mimi quickly covered her mouth and said, "Sorry."

I nodded then said, "It's alright, just try to be a bit more careful next time, alright?" Mimi nodded then I said, "Good. Now then, come on guys, let's get moving again, the sooner we find some shade or at least get out of the desert, the better."

Everyone nodded and we started heading forward when Izzy said, "I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity."

Sora then asked, "And what did you find out?"

Izzy then plainly said, "It's really, really hot."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'I don't think we needed all that science talk to tell us that, Izzy!'_

Tai then said, "Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, just a little bit longer, then we'll find a nice cool place to relax! I can just feel it!"

Mimi then chanted, "We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along."

Palmon, who was breathing heavily said, "My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!"

Dorumon then weakly asked, "How do you think we feel, Palmon? Some of us have fur that makes us sweat more then you guys, and the fact that I've got dark fur makes it that much more worse for me!"

Mimi then turned towards Palmon and said, "Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." She then took off her big pink hat and placed it on her partners head.

Palmon looked up and said, "Thank you, Mimi."

TK then smelled something and said, "Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?"

Matt then gave a whiff and said, "Ugh! Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!"

Mimi then said, "This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards…"

Mimi then started to laugh, while Biyomon stopped walking, and we all turned turn to her.

Biyomon then said, "Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster."

I very weakly nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, I know the feeling, Biyomon. It's so hot, it feels like we're walking on the sun!"

Sora then said, "You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining."

Biyomon then cheered and rubbed against Sora's pant leg and said, "Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!"

Matt nodded in agreement and said, "Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!"

Joe nodded and said, "Mmm hmmm."

Tentomon then spoke a bit like Izzy and said, "You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that."

Dorumon nodded and said, "Yeah, I think it's about time we got out of this dessert level and find one much cooler, like another beach level."

We all then turned towards the wolf dragon and I asked, "How do you… you know what? Forget it, and you're right, we need to get out of here before we all get sick!"

Tai then said, "Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…"

We all watched as Tai pulled out his pocket telescope and looked out into the distance. I look to where Tai was looking, and had my sunglasses on, and my hand over my head, and squinted, and I could have sworn that I saw, something in the distance.

Then TK asked, "What is it, Tai?"

Tai nodded to himself, then he said, "Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!"

Biyomon then excitedly asked, "Water?"

And me and Dorumon asked, "Really!? No joke?"

Joe then cheered, "This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!"

Izzy then said, "That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people."

Palmon nodded and said, "And shade!"

Mimi then turned to Palmon and said, "Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!"

TK then said, "Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!"

Patamon then asked, "What's broccoli? Is that a joke?"

I laughed and said, "Only to us human kids, it's a human food!" I tried to explain, then I asked, "Well?" Everyone looked at me as I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Tai nodded and said, "Right! Let's get outta this desert!"

And with that, all of us started running towards the village in the distance, but after we arrived in the village, we discovered that it was populated, but not by humans, instead they were Yokomon, lots and lots of Yokomon! Just like Sora's partner's In-Training level. Then I thought, _'Well, even if their not humans, at least they're not attacking us, that's good news for us and… wait! Wasn't this when…'_ I shook my head and thought, _'I should worry more about cooling down then I should be about what is to come.'_

Tai then said in disbelief, "From so far away, everything looks so big."

Mimi then exclaimed, "But they're so cute and tiny!"

Biyomon then asked, "Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?"

Then a Yokomon asked, "And just what do giant Digimon drink?"

Sora pointed to herself and said, "Me? I'm no Digimon."

Biyomon nodded and said, "My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice."

Then some Yokomon started asking, "What's a human being?"

Then another Yokomon asked, "If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in DigiWorld?"

Then I said, "Now that is what we are trying to figure out."

Then Joe said, "This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place."

Tai placed a hand on Joe's shoulder and he said, "Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and at least we can finally relax and catch our breaths here, y'know?"

Mimi then said, "Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!"

Matt scoffed at Mimi's weirdness and said, "There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore."

Izzy then suggested, "Maybe she's an alien spy."

I chuckled and said, "I doubt it, she's way to cheerful to be a spy, and besides, out of all of us, I'd actually suggest that Joe is the spy here while Mimi is just to cheerful."

Dorumon then asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

I simply said, "Just joking around, why do you ask, Dorumon?"

My partner shrugged and said, "Just asking."

Patamon then said, "TK's tired and hungry!"

Joe then said, "He's not the only one."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, same here."

Then a Yokomon asked, "Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?"

Biyomon then said, "When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical."

Another Yokomon said, "You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

Biyomon shook her head and said, "No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her."

A Yokomon then said, "We still don't understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?"

Biyomon then said, "Sora needed me. I had to protect her."

Sora then sat down behind one of the huts near Biyomon and asked, "She had to protect me?"

Biyomon then said, "When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd Digivolved."

Sora then said, "Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They Digivolve for us. We're lucky kids."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _'Oh, Sora, I feel sorry for you, for all of the DigiDestined at the moment, you're all so young, so inexperienced, so naive, it won't be until later on that you guys will all learn the truth about where we are, and just why we are special, while it is true that the same could be said about me, it was your adventures in the Digital World that had shown me the truth. But, still, I think you guys should try to be a bit more like TK, he may be a bit young and doesn't really know much about everything, but he's open minded and ready to have fun. Hmm. I wonder, what would have happen if TK would meet Calamon at this age? I know that these two worlds will never collide, but I really think that the Tamers and the DigiDestined would actually make a great team.'_

My rant ended when I heard Biyomon say, "Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

Sora then said, "Oh wow."

It was then that we all cheered, and Joe raises his fist in the air, and Joe said, "Let's see hands if you want lemonade!"

TK then said, "I wonder what Yokomon eat."

Tai then said, "I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake."

I laughed and said, "I would go with something a little more logical, Tai. Like some fresh fruit."

Izzy then said, "I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and…"

TK then yelled, "Water, water!"

Izzy then asked, "Water?"

I turned towards where TK was running and saw a well, then I heard him say, "Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!"

A Yokomon then said, "Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!"

Tentomon then said, "Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy."

TK then asked, "Where's Mount Mihirashi?"

The Yokomon turned and said, "Up there!"

then everyone turned to look where the Yokomon indicate. And we were surprised at what we were seeing, _'A volcano!? That's where the water comes from!? The top of a live volcano!?'_

TK then stated, "Hey, that's a live volcano!

A Yokomon nodded and said, "Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs."

Then we all heard a loud rumbling sound, and Izzy said, "If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!"

Just then we all had to take a few steps back as the well literally erupted in a tolerant of flames.

We all screamed in terror and jumped back to get away from the flames.

Then TK said, "That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink."

Tai then asked, "What is happening?"

A Yokomon then said, "The water evaporated!"

I then said, "No kidding!"

Then another Yokomon said, "That's okay because the lake is always full of water."

Tai then said, "I'll check it out."

And Matt said, "Let's all go."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, let's."

Then we all started running up to where the lake is, only to find out that it is completely empty! _'Just great, well, so much for getting something to drink!'_ I thought bitterly.

Then Izzy said, "The water's all gone!"

Mimi then asked, "Goodness, where did it go?"

TK then stated, "Somebody pulled the plug!"

Tai then said, "Alright, let's not panic."

I shared a look with Dorumon and knew that something was wrong, then I thought, _'Now I remember! This is when that Meramon that lives on Mihirashi Mountain gets infused with that Black Gear and becomes crazy. Then that must mean that… Oh, no!'_

While I was going through my memory warehouse full of my Digimon knowledge, Tai and the others were back at the Yokomon village, and when I realized that I was all alone, even Dorumon left me behind, I ran back to the others and watched at Tai lowered a bucket into the well. Everyone watched as it fell and crashed at the bottom.

Matt then said, "Dry as a bone."

Tai stubbornly said, "I won't give up."

Then Tai started pulling the rope back up, but found only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shot up from the well, and Tai jumped back, hopping from foot to foot.

Mimi then said, "Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?"

I held back a chuckle from Mimi's question, and thought, _'Really, Mimi?'_

Matt then realized something, and said, "Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?"

Izzy then said, "It crashed right into a hillside."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and that hillside was…"

Then my eyes widened and me and Dorumon said, "Mihirashi Mountain!"

Then Sora sarcastically said, "Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes right into Mihirashi Mountain."

Joe then said, "That's the place where the water comes from!"

Then a Yokomon said, "That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply."

Izzy then gave everyone an voice of agreement with, "Mmmm hmmm."

Then I said, "We have to get up there and find that gear, right away!"

But a Yokomon shook it's head and said, "We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!"

Tai then started to juggle his mini telescope, then he said, "I want a closer look at that mountain."

Then I had a strange feeling wash over me, almost like a small feeling of dread, like something terrible was going to happen, and I immediately knew what it was, then I looked towards Dorumon and I quietly said, "Get ready bud, something could be coming, and I don't think it's a welcoming committee."

Dorumon nodded and said, "Right, Lucas! I'm ready!"

Tai then asked, "You say this Meramon fellow is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!"

Then one of the Yokomon yelled, "He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him!"

Then I heard something and said, "Wait! Do you guys hear that?"

We all heard something, almost like someone was in pain, then we all turned towards Meramon, and found out that it was him who was yelling, "Oooh, I'm burning…too hot!"

Palmon, who thought that it was a little strange for Meramon to be complaining about the heat said, "Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature."

We all heard Meramon crying in pain and I said, "How can it be possible for someone made of fire, to not be able to handle the heat?"

Tai then said, "This is weird. He's crying!"

Then Meramon yelled, "Burning!"

Sora then said, "Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain."

Tai then asked, "What do we do?"

Then I got into my thinking pose and asked, "Well, just how would you treat a being made of fire?"

Then Meramon said, "Burning, burning, burning!"

Then he started heading towards us and Sora said, "Look, he's coming straight toward the village!"

Then I said, "If he gets here, he could set the entire villige on fire! We have to something!"

Then Biyomon said, "Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!"

Then Sora said, "Everybody, freeze! Stay very still."

Then almost everybody in the village remained motionless, except for me and Dorumon, we were twitching with fear and discomfort as we watched as Meramon rushed through the forest toward us.

Then we all heard Meramon say, "You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!"

Then Sora said, "Don't move a muscle!"

Then we watched as Meramon got closer and closer and he yelled, "Agh! Burn, burn, burn!"

Then I said, "Guys! We can't stand still! That's a bad idea!"

Tai then yelled, "Ah! He's right! Unfreeze! And run!"

Then me, the group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, started running from the deranged laughing Meramon as fast as possible. Then we all started to herd all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, that was lying dead in the desert.

Tai then said, "Come on, keep it moving!"

And Sora said, "All the way to the rear!"

Then I yelled, "Come on, hurry, hurry! Leave no mon behind!" We watched as more and more Yokomon started filling in the ship and I looked towards Dorumon and said, "Hey, Doru, how are you doing!?"

The cyan dragon wolf looked to me and said, "Doing fine Lucas! Hey! Don't push!"

I sighed in relief then I heard Matt say, "Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!"

As Matt was working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe came up with more of them.

Then I heard Joe say, "Here's the next batch, Matt."

Tai then said, "Easy now, you'll be okay."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Sora then looked around and then she asked, "Who's not here?"

Me, Tai, and Sora looked around and then both me and Sora's eyes widened, and remembered Biyomon.

Then I remember what Biyomon had said before, "The Yokos… I'll take care of them!"

Sora then said, "This is bad! Run, come on!"

Me and Sora looked up to the top of the cliff, where we saw Biyomon was herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below. I could just faintly hear what she was saying, "Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you."

Then Sora yelled, "Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!"

But Biyomon stubbornly replied with, "I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!"

Sora then said, "Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!" Sora then started running back up the mountain trying to get to Biyomon .

Then Tai yelled, "Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!"

Joe then asked, "Hey, where is Sora going?"

Then I said, "She's going to help Biyomon as best as she can!"

Then Matt yelled, "Sora! Come back!"

Then I had a sudden thought, _'You know what? Forget about keeping the timeline in check, at the rate she's running, she could end up being roasted by pyro there! I need to help her, no matter what, I don't leave friends behind!'_

Then me Dorumon, both looked at each other, then we nodded, almost reading each other's minds, then we started running up the hill, following Sora, then Tai yelled, "Lucas! Dorumon! Where are you guys going!? You're gonna get yourselves hurt!"

Then I turned back to Tai and yelled, "Sorry, Tai! But I won't leave any of my friends behind! Even if we can't do anything, we can still help out as best as we can! Besides," I gave Tai my mischievous fox-like grin that I earned from my younger years and said, "we're not going to let a wannabe Human Torch take us down so easily!" Then I looked back in front of me and continued running. And even though I couldn't see him, I just knew that Tai was worried about me, and I know what I was doing was wrong but, I just can't think of standing back as a side character anymore, even if I change history, I swore that I would be these guys protector, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!

While me and Dorumon were behind Sora, we were still close enough to hear Biyomon sigh in relief and said, "Ah, good. They're all safe now."

Then Sora yelled, "Watch out!"

Just then a huge, flaming figure appeared on the cliff right behind Biyomon. Then Sora yelled, "Biyomon, he's right behind you!"

Biyomon turned and said, "Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!"

But instead of acting like the flaming giant heard anything that Biyomon said, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sent Biyomon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

Then I yelled, "Oh, no! Dorumon, hit him with a Metal Cannon!"

Dorumon then said, "But Luke, I don't think that would do anything."

I nodded in understanding, but still said, "I know that bud, but this isn't to hurt him, just to distract him long enough to buy time for Sora to get to Biyomon!"

Dorumon looked at me, then he nodded, then he took a deep breath, then he yelled, "Metal Cannon!" Then he launched a baseball sized metal ball at Meramon, who was in the middle of chasing Biyomon, then the metal ball hit Meramon in the stomach, and knocked him down, but he was getting back up. But the distraction was just enough to give Sora the time to get to her partner.

Then me and Dorumon ran up to Sora and I heard Sora ask, "Are you okay?"

Biyomon nodded and said, "Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun."

Sora laughed and picked Biyomon up in a hug.

Biyomon then said, "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Sora smiled and said, "Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for."

Biyomon smiled and said, "You can say that again. My friend."

Then I said, "I hate to interrupt this happy time but, we still have a giant flaming dude on our hands!"

Sora looked up and asked, "Luke? Dorumon? What are you guys doing here?"

I pointed towards Meramon and said, "I just bought you enough time to get Biyomon, but unfortunately, I can't do enough here."

Sora then asked, "What do you mean, Luke?"

Then I said, "Look." I pointed to the Yokomon that were still running to the boat, and said, "I'll handle the Yokomons, you guys just try to take care of this guy, alright?"

Sora then said, "Wait! We can't handle this guy on our own!"

Then I said, "Sora, just trust me on this one, you can handle it! Believe me." Then I looked towards Dorumon and we both started running back down the hill and I thought, _'That's it, I've made my decision, I'll tell them everything, but not until after they hear they legend from Leomon, after that, I'll tell them, not everything about the show, but what I do tell them will help clear some things up for them. I'll tell then the reasons behind us being here, and… NO! I can't do it! Ugh! Why can't I bring myself to tell the others the truth!? Am I that scared or what!?'_ I quickly shook my head, remembering where I am again, then I heard Meramon roar, and I turned around just in time to see him form a fireball in his hand. Then I thought, _'Man! If someone says something about an inner monologue takes no time cliche, I'm gonna punch them.'_

Then I heard Biyomon, "Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora."

Sora then asked, "What?"

Biyomon then had a look of pure determination spread across her face, then she took to the sky and said, "You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now."

Then Biyomon flew up to Meramon and said, "You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!"

Biyomon launched a green spiraling flame attack at Meramon, who was pushed back, but took several more of Biyomon's attacks.

Biyomon kept launching attack after attack at Meramon and said, "Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!"

Meramon then asked, "Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?"

Tai then said, "We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!"

Izzy nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah."

Then Agumon, Patamon, and Tentomon rushed out of the boat and headed to where Sora was, and Tai said, "Yeah!"

Meramon then created a ball of fire in his hand and he yelled, "Fire ball! Catch!"

Then he launched the ball of fire at Biyomon, and plucked her out of the sky and we all watched as she started falling to the ground. Then Sora yelled, "Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon…" Sora then knelt to the ground in defeat.

Tai then yelled, "Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster."

Izzy nodded and said, "What we need is teamwork!"

Meramon then said, "I'm ready. Give me your best shot!"

Agumon took a deep breath and fired a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sent out a Super Shocker, while Gabumon aimed a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blew a Boom Bubble at Meramon. All the attacks hit, but it only caused the fiery Digimon to grow in size.

Then I thought, _'Well, if their going head first into things, then I will to!'_ Then I glared at Meramon and pulled out my D-Ark and my Modify Cards, then I thought, _'This may draw attention to myself, but Sora really needs the back up, now, let's see here, ah! Dorumon is mostly a powerhouse, but his speed is not the best, so…'_ Then I threw my Modify Card in the air, while I spun my D-Ark in my left hand, and once I caught my card I yelled, "Digimodify!" Then everyone looked at me, but I didn't care one bit, then I started to swipe the card in and yelled, "Hyper Chip, activate! Go get him, Dorumon!"

The cyan dragon wolf nodded, then with new speed, he charged at Meramon who asked, "Why do I suffer so?"

Then Dorumon was right up in his face and said, "Surprise!" Then Dorumon kicked the flaming man in the gut and sent him backwards a few inches.

Then I heard Izzy say, "Amazing, Dorumon's speed just went up a whole new level! How did that happen?"

Tai then said, "Figure that puzzle out later, right now, we have more important matters on our hands! If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him.

Izzy then said, "Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn."

Matt then suggested, "Maybe this monster just has growing pains."

Izzy then looked up to the elder Ishida and asked, "Growing pains?"

Then I heard Joe say, "Matt, this is not a time to joke!"

I was about to say something when Meramon yelled. "Better get ready, here I come!"

Then Meramon jumped down from the cliff, to where me and the others were, then I yelled, "Guys! We have to get out of here!"

Then as I was about to turn and run, I watched as Biyomon slowly got up weakly from where she had fallen. Then I saw her look at Sora, then I heard her say, "Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now."

Just then we all watched as Biyomon became enveloped in a bright, blinding light, so bright that we had to cover our eyes, then I heard the all to familiar Digivice sound and then we all heard Biyomon yell, "Biyomon Digivolve to…"

 **D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Just then Biyomon was engulfed in flames and soon transformed into what looked like a combination between a Phoenix, and a Pterodactyl, then the newly Digivolved Birdramon yelled, "Birdramon!"

Then I thought, _'Alright! Let's see how this hot head likes this! Show 'em how it's done, Birdramon!'_

Then Birdramon swooped underneath Meramon and caught him before he reached us. She then chucked him back onto the cliff above.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief and said, "We'll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, now the battle has been shifted to Birdramon's favor!"

Then we Meramon ask, "What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!"

Meramon then summoned another ball of fire and threw it at the Phoenix Digimon, and collided with her back causing her to scream out in pain. Then Sora yelled, "Don't turn your back!"

Then Meramon started laughing like mad, and Birdramon came straight at him, but was hit head on with fireball after fireball. Then Sora said, "Birdramon, move away!"

Birdramon then backed off, and went higher into the sky above Meramon. Her wings started to glitter as she gathered her strength for an attack. We all watched as Meramon's smile started to fade from his face as several fireballs came at him at once. The force of the hits started to cause Meramon to shrink back down to his normal size, and caused a black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.

Izzy then yelled, "It was a gear!"

Patamon then asked, "What is it?"

Izzy then stated, "It made him crazy!"

Me and Tai nodded and said, "Right!"

Matt then said, "I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy."

Then TK started cheering. "Yay! Biyomon did it!"

I smiled at the groups victory, then I thought of something, _'First Agumon was able to Digivolve without Tai touching his Digivice, while it is true that he was being squeezed by that Shellmon, then Agumon suddenly Digivolved into Greymon, then it happened again when Seadramon was putting the squeeze on Matt, and Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, and now, Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon on her own accord, that's strange.'_

Then I stooped my inner monologue and saw that overhead, the huge form of Birdramon began to shrink down into the smaller, Rookie form of Biyomon as we all watched.

Then Sora said, "Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend."

Biyomon then flew down to Sora and asked, "Are you alright? Oh, Sora!"

Then both Sora Biyomon hugged each other and Sora said, "Oh, Biy! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

Biyomon then said, "I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because… Well, you know."

As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles. The sun was starting to set, then we all decided to head back to the Yokomon Village, with Meramon walking with us. Once we returned to the village we all sat down to have a rest then a Yokomon asked, "Meramon, why did you attack our village?"

Meramon had his hand on his had and said, "I couldn't stop myself."

Another Yokomon said, "That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?"

Meramon then said, "The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear."

then that same Yokomon said, "Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi."

A little while later, as Meramon began to walk back to his mountain, the Yokomon and us DigiDestined watch him leave.

Then another Yokomon said, "Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?"

Biyomon then realized something and said, "Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!"

Then I heard my stomach grumble and I lightly laughed and said, "Yeah, I could go for something to eat!"

TK nodded and said, "My tummy's ready for some action!"

Then all of us sat down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish.

Tai then asked, "What is this stuff?"

Mimi then said, "Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking."

Tai then said, "Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked."

I looked at my bowl of what looks like bird seed and lightly pushed it away and said, "You what? I'm not that hungry. What about you Doru?"

I looked to my Digimon partner and saw him looked at the bird seed with a glare that can only be described as waiting for the bowl to either change into something edible, or he was trying to make his food spontaneous combust. Then I thought, _'Guess he doesn't like it either. Hehe, I should've known.'_

Then Biyomon said, "Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds."

Joe then said, "Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that."

Sora sighed and said, "You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say."

TK then said, "It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!"

Then I looked at the young Takaishi and thought, _'Oh, TK, ever cheerful and kind hearted kid, if only the world was like you, oh how beautiful it would be.'_

Then I heard Matt ask, "Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food."

I laughed and said, "Not really, Matt."

Sora shook her head and said, "Nah, I'm not hungry."

Joe nodded and said, "I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!"

Then I laughed and thought, _'And there's Joe with his ever popular motto of_ 'I don't what it is, but I'm pretty sure that I'm allergic to it.' _I swear, the kid would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him.'_

Then I looked over all of my fellow DigiDestined and thought, _'Even the greatest of heroes, were just newbies at one point or another, but no matter what, they all have their friends by their sides.'_

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up and saw Izzy looking at me, then he said, "Hey Luke, what happened to Dorumon today?"

Then I blinked and thought, _'Crud! He noticed that, didn't he!? What do I do!? What do I do!?'_ Then I asked, "What do you mean, Izzy?"

Izzy sat down next to me and said, "During the battle with Meramon, I noticed that Dorumon suddenly picked up speed at an incredibly short amount of time, how did that happen?"

I looked at Izzy for a while trying to figure out what to tell him, then I said, "I don't really know Izzy. One minute I was trying to help Sora out as fast as possible, then the next Dorumon was going faster then ever!"

I hoped that Izzy would accept my lie and leave it be, then he nodded and asked, "So, it was almost like Dorumon obtained a sudden boost of adrenaline to help out a comrade in dire need of help that allowed him to move faster in such a short amount of time to help, is that what you're saying?"

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, while I was trying to decode Izzy's words, then when I did decipher it, I said, "Yeah, something like that. Is that what you wanted to know, Izzy?"

The DigiDestined of Knowledge nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks for clearing that up for me, Luke." Then he got up and went back to the others.

I smiled and waved at him and said, "Sure thing. No problem, Izzy!" Then I thought, _'Crud! Crud! And crud! That was close! If Izzy had asked about what I was doing, I wouldn't be able to tell him, maybe he wanted to ask, but probably thought that I was in a trance or something. Oh, boy. Yeah, I hate lying to the DigiDestined, but I'm not sure how they will handle things. Oh, well.'_

And so, another day comes to an end, and more mysteries begin to unfold, what awaits of heroes next time? Will Lucas be able to gather up the courage to tell his friends the truth about who he really is? And will they be able to handle it? Answers to all those questions and more will be revealed as the story continues, so stay tuned and find out on Digimon: New Life!

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Digimon New Life has, dare I say it, taken on new life! And now that this chapter is done, I would like to make one note from a review I got a while back.**

 **To Guest:  I like your idea for the BlackGatomon, or as I would call her, ShadowGatomon, and while I would probably get hated on if I received a second partner, I could probably make it work, but I'm not certain of it yet, besides, maybe I could change the D-Ark to allow two partners, now I want to have something, unique, if I do this, I think that instead of the D-Ark having two card slots, it should change entirety kind of like how TK's and Kari's Digivices changed into D-3's in season 02, but I'm not sure yet. But, if I could, I'll let you know! Also, I won't put up any more quotes for the moment, Except for this one. I don't know just what to put on all of these chapters, so here's my task to you, my loyal readers, pick a quote you want, then I will put them up for now on! 'tll next time!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. Question

**Thechaosmaster: Greatings and beyond the new, I have been thinking about this story, Digimon New Life and I have come to a crossroad. On one hand, I could keep it as it is with the dubbed version but over time I could add some of the japanes/ english sub version** ** _OR_** **I could rewrite the story, or something I don't know. I'll have to think it over. But I want oppinions on this and ideas. If anyone knows of a good digimon fic I could read to get ideas, let me know.**

 **As always, CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
